Proyecto Gea
by Bellette07
Summary: Once años en la tierra. Zim se a resignado a una vida rutinaria y a mantener una caótica relación de pareja con su antes archirival . Sin embargo, las circunstancias pueden dar giros, y algo tan ínfimo como el regreso de Keef a la ciudad, le llevara a descubrir la existencia de una conspiración que ya lleva cocinándose desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo. Crossover, ZADR
1. Chapter 1

(Aparece un Dalek haciendo rechinar sus rueditas en el set... si no han visto Doctor Who, vayan y busquen que es un Dalek)

Un saludo a todos los lectores y lectoras de esta pagina. Mi nombre es Dalek!Bellette y seré su guía en este fic escrito y hecho a partir de un letargo descomunal tras una tremenda carga de trabajo. Los capítulos se van a subir dependiendo del tiempo libre del autor, así que no desesperen.

Este fic es también es un crossover con Homestuck y es independiente a "Metal y Madera" (el fic de duelo xiaolin de la misma autora). Lo que quiere decir que no importa cual de los dos leas, aunque tengas casi los mismos personajes en ambos y una historia con una temática parecida, la trama, los personajes y el final de los mismos serán manejados de forma distinta por razones obvias. Hay que aclarar que el autor de este texto estaba un poco renuente a subirlo por que se maneja con un poco de humor negro y quizás pueda parecer un poco absurdo en algunas ocasiones... pero así es la obra de Vasquez...

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. O al menos los principales. Una parte le pertenece a un sujeto raro de nombre Jhonen Vasquez que siente angustia al ver lo que han creado sus fanáticos, y la otra parte le pertenece al troll internetero mas famoso del mundo, Andrew Hussie.

**Advertencias**: Este fic es **ZADR**, y esta clasificado M por una razón que resumiré en simples palabras: **Contiene sexo, drogas y rock and roll, **de manera literal, pero mas que sexo, va a haber drogas. Habrá menciones ligeras de uso de calmantes, barbitúricos y cigarrillos, las palabrotas van a estar al por mayor y en capítulos mas adelantos va a comenzar un ligero toque de Gore y violencia extrema. Bajo guerra advertida no mueren soldados, así que si no quieres que tus "rage comments" sean ignorados de manera olímpica, mas vale que des media vuelta ahora que puedes (o si quieres quédate, nadie te esta corriendo xD).

Prologo

-Oh, la humedad. Gloriosa, gloriosa humedad-

El agua de la tina le llegaba hasta el cogote, pero estaba bien, era su momento de relajación nocturna. Desde que un accidente en la escuela secundaria le hizo descubrir que el agua destilada no le hacía daño, la bañera pasó a ser su lugar favorito para divagar. Lo único que se necesitaba hacer era filtrar y calentar antes de sumergirse en el líquido.

-Bueno, veamos que tenemos para mañana- se dijo para si mientras se secaba las manos y buscaba su celular entre la ropa sucia.

Zim palpo con sus garras el "touchscreen" y verificó su agenda. Al ver la fecha, al extraterrestre se le hizo una cara de disgusto casi en automático y abandono la maquina en los bolsillos de sus pantalones, todo acompañado de un muy molesto suspiro. Resultaba que con el día de mañana se cumplían 11 años desde su llegada al planeta tierra con la misión de conquistarla... y 10 desde que se dio cuenta de que dicha misión era una total farsa.

Todo comenzó en una tarde de Octubre, a un año de haber arribado a la tierra, en la que su computadora tuvo algunas fallas de conexión. Entre lo que estaba tratando de repararla, y su vez comunicarse con los mas Altos, a Zim se le filtró una grabación de la cámara de seguridad de sus líderes. En la misma, escucho comentarios, datos y risas que le hicieron darse cuenta de las verdaderas intenciones que tenían para el, y que el hecho de que la bola de agua hubiera estado ahí para recibirle, había sido mera suerte.

Sintiéndose una falla, y viendo que sus esfuerzos por conquistar el sucio planeta no lo iban a rendir fruto por mas que se esforzara, lo primero que pensó hacer fue volarse a si mismo en pedacitos junto con GIR, la nave, mini alce y la casa, como lo haría cualquier invasor que no sirviera para el imperio. Sin embargo, mas o menos 4 días después, ocurrió algo que lo saco del letargo depresivo en el que estaba sumido, y que lo llevó a tratar de continuar con su vida.

Mientras pensaba en como explotar sin causar un enorme y rocambolesco tumulto, recibió una noticia por parte de las bases Irken que estaba corriendo como reguero de pólvora. El invasor Skoodge, el mal llamado mejor amigo de Zim, había reaparecido en Corvesia después de esfumarse de manera misteriosa tras conquistar su segundo planeta en ruina inevitable II. El pobre sujeto había estado perdido por 5 meses terrestres mas o menos, y un buen día y de la nada, simplemente se le vio de nuevo, pero no precisamente para hacer un acto heroico de presencía.

Resultó que durante la ceremonia de premiación en la que le estaban por dar sus honores a otro por su "conveniente desaparición", Skoodge se acerco a los mas Altos, y justo después de saludarlos cordialmente, igualmente cordial les hizo una seña bastante obscena que luego repitió sobre todo el publico. Luego, con una sonrisa siniestra, terminó diciendo que "todos eran una bola de zombis sin cerebro, comandados por un par de zánganos imbéciles que seguían al pie de la letra las ordenes de una maquina gigante para hacer palomitas de maíz" y encima "que se iba a reír a carcajadas el día en el que un IMPERIO DE VERDAD se los fuera a comer a todos vivos". No hubo que ser espectador para saber que a Zim se le fue la quijada hasta al suelo y a todos los de su raza con el. ¿Como es que el sumiso, patético y tremenda mente tímido Skoodge de repente comenzó a mostrar tanta individualidad y agresividad, para encima cometer tremendo acto de blasfemia? El irken al  
principio se negó a creerlo, pensando que se trataba de un juego para distraer a medio mundo de algo importante, pero por  
el escándalo que estaban armando todos, mas temprano que tarde se entero de que no era broma.

Al final todo termino muy mal por razones obvias. Skoodge tuvo que escapar junto a su unidad SIR de una lluvia de balas, lassers y maldiciones, por lo que ahora estaba fugitivo con una purga de muerte sobre su cabeza.

Cuando el show acabó, Zim se quedo en silencio durante horas. Todo el asunto lo había hecho olvidar que estaba tratando de suicidarse, y en su mente buscaba razones del por que el pobre diablo comenzó a actuar así de manera repentina. No había otra forma de darle explicación mas que un mal funcionamiento de su PAK, quizás causado por un trauma de proporciones horribles, ¿pero que había sido? El chico verde no encontró mas tiempo para dar con una respuesta en cuanto un mensaje apareció en la pantalla de su computadora, el cual era de Skoodge. Solo contenía 4 palabras: "disfruta de tu libertad" y un archivo adjunto que estaba marcado justo arriba, llamado simplemente "ábreme". Zim no tardó mucho en seguir la orden, pensando que su búsqueda de respuestas podía terminar en eso. Sin embargo, lo único que obtuvo fue un ataque repentino de su computador hacia su PAK, cosa que lo dejo inconsciente por lo menos unos 25 minutos.

Resultaba que "ábreme" era una especie de programa viral que sacaba el PAK del computador principal. Este tipo de cosas solo pasaban cuando un irken moría, pues el computador comenzaba apagando los sistemas de rastreo del PAK, dejando a la maquina a su suerte, terminando todas sus funciones a los minutos de que el irken falleciese. Como Zim no estaba muerto, el PAK seguía funcionando normalmente, salvo que se encontraba des habilitado, perdiendo todo contacto posible con Irk y los mas altos, y viceversa. En pocas palabras, Zim estaba muerto según el computador principal, y ya no había manera de que dieran con el; a menos claro que lo buscaran por la tierra de manera manual.

En cuanto Zim se percató eso, miles de emociones se encontraron a la vez. Primero fue ira, odio en contra de Skoodge, desesperación, y justo en el pico de la rabieta, le llegó la duda; duda del por que estaba tan molesto si planeaba matarse de cualquier forma. Estando en medio de su laboratorio después de quedar inconsciente, el irken miró a si mismo, notando que se encontraba mas ligero de mente, mas tranquilo y mas atraído hacia las ideas de su compañero. Solo, sin apoyo real por parte de su planeta, en una misión llena de planes que cada día se hacían mas tarados que de todos modos no iban a llegar a ningún lado, y sin un rumbo fijo de vida, en realidad no tenía nada que perder al embarcarse a vivir en la tierra, y bien adentro de el sabía que GIR y mini alce se lo estaban agradeciendo en silencio, no iban a tener  
que abandonar el plano existencial por algo como haber sido exiliado.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de Zim notara lo deliciosa que era la libertad.

Ahora que había "estirado la pata", el irken se encontró con un montón de tiempo libre en sus manos, pudiendo hacer lo que quisiera, cuando quisiera y de la manera en la que se pegara su regalada gana. Ya no tenía planeta, por tanto, no había líder a quien besarle las botas, ni reglas estúpidas que seguir, y tampoco quien le mirara feo si llegaba a romper ciertos tabúes. Bajo ese punto de vista, exiliado ya no sonaba tan mal. Si, iba a tener que cancelar los planes de destrucción inminente hasta nuevo aviso y por falta de apoyo, pero igualmente podía seguir estudiando el planeta y a sus bolsas de carne, y quizás, quizás, llegar a encontrarles un provecho futuro para el mismo (Si no es que no encontraba primero una manera de esterilizar el planeta con poco dinero).

Así, Zim puso su esfuerzo mayor en encajar mas dentro de su nuevo "hogar" para ampliar sus investigaciones, por lo que se lanzó a indagar con la tecnología que le quedaba a su base, y terminó generando un nuevo cuerpo humano mucho mas convincente y eficiente que el anterior, hecho con casi los mismos materiales con lo que hizo su disfraz de Santa Clos. El nuevo bio-holograma lo hacia ver como un muchacho caucásico muy flaco, de dedos largos, orejas grandes, nariz fina, y con la nuca rapada. El supuesto cabello negro que crecía sobre sus antenas estaba como una ligera mata enmarañada arriba de su cabeza, como un mal intento de peinado moicano. El nuevo disfraz era perfecto salvo por un defecto pequeño. Este no cubría los ojos del irken, por lo que necesitaba seguirse poniendo las lentillas postizas para que no notaran los reales que eran de insecto rosados.

Medio mundo se terminó acostumbrado al holograma, pues fue adentrandolo de a poco en sus últimos meses de primaria e inicios de la secundaria. Y para que no le hicieran preguntas a Zim de esa nueva apariencia, mentía diciendo que se había recuperado parcialmente de su enfermedad comiendo al día una rebanada de "super tostada". No le pareció nada extraño que le creyera, ya se las había gastado peores y de todos modos nadie le prestaba atención.

Al hacer mejor uso de sus días entendiendo el comportamiento humano y asimilándolo para si, Zim terminó llegando a un punto en que se acostumbró tanto a la vida terrestre que comenzó a olvidarse de Irk. No de que era un Irken, solo a olvidar su planeta de nacimiento, y por consecuente terminó abandonando su misión.

Bajo esto, su archinemesis se vio igualmente con poco o nada que hacer al respecto, y si bien Zim ya no era un tremendo peligro para la humanidad, de nada servía exponerlo. La interacción con el bestia que se llamaba a si mismo Dib comenzó a mejorar considerablemente con el paso de los días. Obviamente, la rivalidad y los intentos de asesinato destinados el uno contra el otro no habían quedado del todo atrás y aun quedaban resentimientos, pero al menos la relación de ambos se mantuvo estable entre una típica molestia amiguera y algo de bulling con poco sentido durante un tiempo considerablemente largo.

Todo siguió un curso mas o menos normal durante ese 6to grado, y decía mas o menos por que Keef desapareció tras un accidente en el que Zim no tuvo nada que ver (para variar). El examen de ingreso a la secundaria del condado fue extremadamente fácil, y el alíen no tardó en aprobarlo. Pero fue justo en el momento en el que parecía que ya nada podía salir mal, que llegó el verano en el que mandaron a Dib al manicomio.

Decir que el irken lo vio venir era una mentira muy, pero muy grande. Gaz se lo dijo el primer día de clases, y ya para entonces los hombres de blanco se lo estaban llevando a su elegante hotel. Pero ¿por que? era la pregunta del millón. Las razones fueron muy simples. Dib le ponía los pelos de punta a las autoridades escolares al ver la popularidad que tenía con sus compañeros, por lo que antes de su ingreso a la siguiente etapa, el director de la sekundaria le sugirió a Membrana que debía considerar "tomar medidas drásticas" con el chico.

-Se que debe ser doloroso para ti Zim, después de todo, mi pobre y loco hijo es tu mejor amigo- le llegó a decir Membrana poniéndole la mano en el hombro con pezades en lo que miraba como Dib forcejeaba con los enfermeros -Pero es lo mejor para el. Se va poner bien, te lo prometo. Y te aseguro que después de esto dejara de llamarte extraterrestre-

Si bien escuchó toda esa mierda sin abrir la boca o tan siquiera parpadear, eso no evitó que se llevara la mano a la frente, y se pusiera a cuestionarse del por que el mono seguía tratando de salvar a un planeta condenado por su propia estupidez.

Durante los dos años y medio que estuvo internado, Zim lo visitaba al salir de la escuela para mantenerlo al tanto, asegurándolo en una especie de "educación en casa". Y a lo largo y ancho de ese montón de tiempo, el extraterrestre se convirtió en testigo ocular de su desenvolvimiento en el hospital. Lo vio desmoronarse y volverse a armar, entrar y salir de euforias, entrar y salir de depresiones, gritar, convulsionarse, subirse a las paredes y finalmente entrar en calma total gracias a la promesa de que si aprendía bien a cerrar la boca, su familia lo iba a sacar mas rápido de ahí. Lo que quedó de eso fue un Dib que no gritaba a todo pulmón haber encontrado una entidad sobrenatural y encima, adicto a los calmantes de prescripción. Había que decirlo, era suficiente como para que el irken llegara a odiar los sanatorios.

Por otro lado, esto tuvo repercusiones en su relación. Aunque al principio iba por mero mandato Gaz y por hacerle el favor a Membrana, pues el científico le pagaba por cada día que estuviera adentro, no paso mas de un mes antes de que se percatara de que Dib buscaba estar con el a como fuera lugar. La obligación se convirtió en ayuda y era comprensible hasta un punto, el era el único ahí que estaba presente para mantenerlo con los pies atados a la realidad.

Por eso, al salir de la casa de la risa, el "apestoso" comenzó a tratarle muy bien, quizás demasiado. De vez en cuando le pedía que fuera a comer a su casa, lo llevaba a ver una película al cine o bien le invitaba un helado y/o el almuerzo. Zim no se encontraba del todo seguro del asunto, esta nueva gama de atenciones por parte de Dib eran, irónicamente, bastante alienigenas para el, pero aceptaba de buena gana. El creía que habían entrado en la etapa de amistad aun si no dejaban los insultos del lado, seguía llamándolo "cabezón" y le respondía llamándolo "pulga espacial", pero para su mala fortuna, descubrió ya muy tarde que el humano lo que buscaba era amedrentarlo con su intricado ritual de cortejo.

-Zim, ya regresé, ¿estas en casa?-

La voz repentina de Dib lo sacó de su larguísima divagación. Decidió entonces recargarse en la bañera para poder contestarle al tipo que vivía con el.

-No mono apestoso, el alíen en tu baño es obra del espíritu santo-  
-No tienes por que ponerte de malas por algo tan banal Zim- le respondía desde afuera del cuarto su compañero de piso - Dime, ¿estas duchándote?-  
-Vienes drogado otra vez ¿verdad? ¿Crees que el montón de agua es solo una alucinación auditiva?-  
-Jódete de una buena vez langosta de mala muerte-

Dib se quitó la chamarra de cuero negra que llevaba encima y se metió al baño, tomando por sorpresa al pobre alíen. Zim no tenía cerrada la cortina del baño, pero hizo posible por cerrarla en ese instante.

-Bueno tarado, ¡¿qué no te enseñaron a tocar?!- le gritó escondiendo su cuerpo con la cortina.  
-Es tu culpa por dejar abierta la puerta del baño...- le respondió con mucha tranquilad con esa nueva voz grave que adquirió con el paso de los años.

En ese momento, Dib metió sus brazos dentro de la bañera y tomo a Zim de las axilas. El extraterrestre era ligero de cuerpo, por lo que no le fue difícil al hombre sacarlo de la bañera y cargarlo como si fuera un niño pequeño, apoyando el trasero del verde en su antebrazo. Zim protestaba golpeando su pecho y moviendo de lado a lado sus antenas. Odiaba que Dib se aprovechara de ese tamaño extra que tenía sobre el para hacerle lo que quisiera. Y aunque el invasor estaba bien marcado, el humano tenía una complexión mucho mas robusta.

-No me toques idiota- protestó el Irken -Apestas a sudor y me acabo de duchar-  
-A veces me pregunto como le hacen los de tu raza para oler con esa exactitud si carecen de nariz-  
-Eso te debería de importar una mierda cerdo mugriento. Devuélveme a la bañera, ¿que no vez que estoy desnudo?-  
-No es como si no te hubiera visto así antes, pulga del espacio-

Dib tomo del mentón al Irken y forzó su rostro hacia el para plantarle un beso en los labios. Y mientras mordía un poco su boca, lo empujo contra la pared del baño, usando la mano que le quedo libre para llevar las piernas de Zim a su cintura y acariciar un poco sus muslos. El chico verde tardo un poco en responder, pero lo hizo poniendo uno de sus brazos alrededor del cuello del humano, y luego uso la otra mano libre para jalar un poco el cabello de su nuca.

Cuando por fin rompió el beso para poder tomar algo de aire, Zim se quedó un buen rato mirando muy enojado al hombre de 21 que tenía enfrente. Si se hubiera topado con su yo de 10 años terráqueos atrás, seguramente ni en su mas remota idea llegaría a pensar que iban a terminar ambos así.

-Ah... ah... No sabes cuanto te odio...- susurró Zim, buscando respirar por la boca.  
-Je, je, je. Yo también te quiero mucho "Honey bunny"*-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX

**Notas finales:**

*Honey bunny es una frase usada en la peli de pulp fiction. Abra muchas menciones de esta y de reservoir dogs, a quien las encuentre en medio de los capítulos le hare un request...


	2. Ya son las 6

Capitulo 1  
Ya son las 6

-Ya son las 6 de la mañana en este hermoso día de Octubre, y abríguese bien, que ya llegaron los frentes fríos. Estaremos esperando fuertes vientos para esta semana y posible lluvias para la próxima. No olvide cuidarse de las enfermedades respiratorias, no queremos que parezca un zombie para antes de este Halloween-  
-Bueno Yogi, es inicio de semana, alegremos un poco nuestro lunes con el tema mas sonado del mes. "Colorless rainbow" del fenómeno coreano, Phase one-

Para cuando sonó el despertador, Zim ya había saltado de la cama, fresco como una lechuga y listo para comenzar las actividades de la semana. Los irken no necesitaban mucho del sueño, pero Zim no le hacia feo a quedarse un par de horas en los brazos de Morfeo para comenzar bien el día.

El alíen coreaba la canción alegremente con un perfecto acento extranjero mientras bajaba con las manos la larguísima camisa que usaba como piyama, tratando de cubrir sus largas piernas. La nueva alimentación que llevaba con ayuda de varios sueros (y probablemente las condiciones atmosféricas) le habían favorecido bastante. Ahora contaba con un metro con 68 de altura, y aunque esto lo hacia mas delgado, poco le importaba dijeran acerca de su raquítica complexión física; con unas antenas mas largas y unos ojos mas amenazadores, el chico verde estaba en su propio nirvana.

Estuvo un rato chiflando el solo de guitarra en lo que caminaba por su habitación, y llegó a un buró donde tenía un poco de agua fría. Vertió un poco un poco en un vaso, teniendo cuidado de no mojarse, y se acercó de vuelta a la cama donde había estado durmiendo unos minutos atrás.

En la misma yacía Dib, su compañero de parranda desde la preparatoria, y algo mas parecido a un "amigo con beneficios" desde que entraron a la universidad. Mirándolo dormitar, el alíen no pudo negar que la pubertad le había sentado muy bien al cabezón. Con los 21 ya cumplidos, adquirió una altura de 1.80 metros, casi la misma que su padre, y que le achacaba a Zim de manera constante solo para joderlo. También se dejo crecer el bello facial hasta generar una barba de cabra. Y aunque conservaba el mismo peinado de guadaña que parecía mordedura de vaca, su cabeza se miraba mas chica ahora que estaba montada sobre un par de hombros anchos y una amplia espalda, todo producto del entrenamiento en artes marciales que mantenían junto a Gaz desde hacía 6 años.

El alíen sonrió con malicia al destapar la espalda de Dib; estaba llena de cicatrices un por culpa de sus "rounds amorosos", y Zim admiraba los remanentes con cierto orgullo. Fue entonces que, sin avisar, vertió el contenido del vaso sobre el incauto, que soltó un alarido al sentir el frenético cambio de temperatura.

-¡AGH!- Dib dio un salto de la cama, y luego miro furioso y mojado a su compañero de piso -¡ZIM!-  
-Jajajajaja. Deberías ver tu rostro-  
-No es gracioso enano verde, voy a terminar resfriado-  
-A Zim le importa un soberano cacahuete tu sistema inmune inferior. Debes de levantarte de una buena vez, tienes un examen hoy-  
-Hay saturno, es hasta las 10 de la mañana- a Dib no le importo que la almohada estuviera empapada, aun así metió bien hondo la cara en la misma.  
-De todos modos debes de llegar al campus. Ademas, tienes que llevar a Zim a la oficina, entró a trabajar a las 7 en punto-  
-Mi padre no se molestara contigo ni aunque llegues una hora tarde- bufó boca abajo.  
-Si, pero si llego una hora tarde voy a terminar encontrando a Membrana sin afeitarse, sin pantalones y salivando sus últimos resultados, así que mientras mas rápido lo saque Zim del letargo mejor. Arriba cabeza de chorlito- le dijo Zim antes de voltearle vilmente el colchón. Dib simplemente dijo un par de maldiciones entre dientes.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Un huevo friéndose en mantequilla al lado de un poco de tocino dentro de una sarten, y todo siguió igual en la rutina mañanera. Dib miraba el noticiero mientras el alíen le preparaba el desayuno.

-¿Que vas a querer Dib, leche con chocolate o leche descremada?-  
-Sirveme la que quieras, al cabo tu la pagas-

Dejando de prestar atención a su televisor, Dib se volteo hacia su refrigerador y pudo notar a su acompañante agachado, mostrando en vivo y a todo color su bien formado... tatuaje con el símbolo del imperio irken en su espalda baja. No era como si el humano no hubiera visto aquella marca antes, pero se encontraba un poco perturbado por que la única manera en la que se apreciaba a simple vista era cuando el alíen no llevaba calzones.

Y no los llevaba.

El chico verde se percató de que lo estaba mirando y sonrió malévolo otra vez.

-¿Que sucede humano? ¿Te gusta lo que vez?-  
-Zim, ¿donde esta tu ropa interior?- preguntó el terrícola con un leve sonrojo.  
-¿No lo recuerdas? Ayer en la noche me agarraste justo cuando estaba duchándome. No tardamos mucho entre lo que me llevaste a la habitación y en lo que terminé "cabalgando sobre tu montura", y por cierto, el pobre mueble que usamos para dormir esta rechinando otra vez-  
-Disculpa eso ultimo. Sabes que en la mañanas no razono del todo bien-  
-Ya, como digas idiota-  
-Bueno Zim, ya casi es hora, pasame mis caramelos-

Zim hizo una mueca y formó un murmullo que pudo haber sido un "carajo" en irken. Aquella maldita adicción a los calmantes de prescripción que Dib había adquirido durante su estancia en el manicomio le parecía exasperante, ¿pero que mas podía hacer al respecto si se suponía que era un tratamiento? El chico verde tomo de muy mala gana el pomo, movió de un lado a otro las pastillas, y cuando el objeto cayó en su mano, se lo dejó a Dib al lado de un vaso grande de leche achocolatada.

-¿Solo uno?-  
-Zim es el único aquí controlando tus dosis, sabes bien que no los necesitas por que NO estas loco. Pero los imbéciles del hospital psiquiátrico te crearon una dependencia, y hasta que no averigüe como sacártela sin que tu padre sospeche, lo menos que puedo hacer es darte uno o dos al día para evitarte los síndromes de abstinencia-  
-Bueno viejo, como quieras-

Dib le hizo un ademan pidiéndole que se acercara y Zim obedeció. El humano paso el brazo por la cintura del alíen y se dispuso a acariciar el muslo izquierdo de su compañero de piso en lo que se tragaba su pastilla. Zim aprovecho esto para recargar su cuerpo sobre Dib, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos y usando sus dedos largos para jugar un poco con su barba.

-Hoy voy a ir al Farol, Gaz llamó y dice que si le invitamos el café nos invita la cena, ¿quieres venir?-  
-Estaré ahí en cuanto salga del examen, pídeme unos dedos de pescado con patatas fritas y un moolatte en lo que llegó-  
-De paso le pediré a tu padre su 3er expresso. Sería bueno que me acompañaran a dárselo si les queda tiempo libre, para variar un poco el asunto-  
-¡Nah! No creo que tenga tiempo libre suficiente como para hablar conmigo, ademas, una vez que vuelva de almorzar voy a irme al campo con el resto de mis compañeros-  
-Dib, esto no es un chiste. Deberían de observar a su unidad paterna por lo menos una vez a la semana, sabes que esta pasando por una muy fea crisis de mediana edad-  
-Bueno Zim, si no vez control, ahí en el refrigerador esta pegado el teléfono del psiquiátrico-  
-... Eso sonó bastante asqueroso de tu parte ¿sabes? Algo le dice a Zim que sigues molesto con el-  
-Como no tienes una idea- dijo con alegre afirmación, dándole un sorbo a su leche con chocolate.

Después del desayuno, ambos muchachos entraron a la rutina diaria. Zim se puso el reloj que activaba el bio holograma, modificado para que pareciera un chico de 21, se coloco una chamarra gruesa, las lentillas y luego encima de ellas un par de lentes oscuros. Dib, por su parte, comenzó a vestirse con rapidez poniéndose encima de la ropa una chaqueta de cuero negro que había reemplazado a su gabardina.

-¿Te pones las botas pesadas otra vez?- dijo el alíen al escuchar el golpe en el piso -Pensé que íbamos a ir a entrenar con Guan-  
-Eso es el mañana, y ya te lo dije, salgo hoy al campo. Ademas, estoy pensando si ir o no con doctor Buzzard esta tarde para ver si no tiene trabajo para mi-  
-Oh si, el forense. Esta algo chiflado pero te paga bien Dib, deberías aceptar eso de dejar la escuela y volverte su aprendiz. Quizás con eso podamos movernos de este sucio edificio y buscar otras opciones. Ademas, de todos modos te aburres estudiando química-  
-Lo se, pero no puedo hablar de eso con mi viejo. Tu sabes que me encuentro en la cuerda floja con el y si se entera de que deje la ciencia para meterme otra vez con las cosas paranormales, esta vez se van a asegurar de encerrarme bien adentro del hotel feliz-

Zim encogió los hombros, tomo sus llaves, Dib tomo las suyas, y ambos salieron con rapidez por las escaleras del raído edificio departamental en donde vivían.

A la salida, justo al lado del arcaico Malibú de color rojo que Zim y Dib usaban como trasporte, un adolescente de cabello negro y una expresión aburrida se encontraba lidiando con unas bolsas de basura que parecían pesadas. El nombre del chico era Todd C.*, y era el sobrino de su casero. Ambos lo conocían por que su tío lo mandaba a cobrar la renta, y de vez en cuando se pasaba al apartamento para tomar nota de los desperfectos.

-Hola Todd-  
-*squee* Oh, jejeje, Hola Zim- le responido el muchacho con nerviosismo al verse sobre saltado -¿Que hace saliendo con este frío y tan temprano en la mañana?-  
-Debemos de seguir trabajando si queremos seguir viviendo en este apartamento Todd, cosas de la vida- le menciono Dib mientras abría su auto.  
-No importa, de todos modos me alegra verles respirando... digo, me alegra toparme con nuestros inquilinos favoritos de vez en cuando-  
-Ya que hablas de inquilinos, ¿no supiste nada de la pareja que se la pasaba gritándose? No los he escuchado por varias noches-  
-Se mudaron- dijo el muchacho secamente mientras lanzaba la bolsa con fuerza al cesto.  
-¿También? No tardaron ni dos semanas, duraron menos que el dentista-  
-Y mucho menos que la arpía que los llamaba herejes a ti y a tu amigo Pepe, los adolescentes parranderos, el sujeto que le lanzaba latas de cerveza a tu tío, y la dama del chihuahua que no se callaba- exclamo Dib en el asiento del piloto -Ya en serio Todd ¿que mierda le hace Johnny a los vecinos que terminan mudándose en menos de un mes? A este paso seremos su últimos inquilinos-  
-Tu sabes que mi tío busca un ambiente sin vecinos molestos. Es lo mejor, necesita de cierta tranquilidad para evitar que empeoren sus múltiples fobias- el chico notó que la bolsa de basura comenzó a moverse y agarró lentamente el bate de béisbol que estaba en su mochila -Esperen un segundo-

Todd le dio un fuerte batazo a la bolsa y un pequeño chorro de sangre se escurrió por la misma.

-Hay que asco, ¿por que la basura siempre se nos llena de ratas?- se quejó el muchacho con resignación.

El ruido ensordecedor de una motocicleta negra con un aspecto terrorífico interrumpió a los 3 incautos. Un chico con la misma edad que Todd de piel casi gris y una mirada rojisa bastante horrible se levantó el visor del casco y le dio un sorbo a un Brainfreezy de cereza.

-Todd,_ compadre_, ya súbete o llegaremos tarde. La señorita Lopez no aguanta que pasemos de su primera clase- exclamo el chico gris con un claro acento latinoamericano.  
-Ya voy Pepe- Todd saltó a la parte trasera de la moto, agarró fuerte su mochila y se puso un casco -Nos vemos señores-

La moto arrancó y Dib dio un bocinazo para que el alíen disfrazado se subiera. Pero justo antes de partir, Zim noto a su casero en la ventana de su casa. El sombrío sujeto de unos 30 y tantos los estaba saludando lentamente con la mano, mostrando una macabra sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Hola señor C, ya son mas de las seis- le grito Zim devolviendole el saludo.

Justo en ese momento Dib encendió la ingeniería, y el hombre cerro su persiana.

00000000000000000000000000

A 11 años de tiempo extra funcionando, los laboratorios Membrana crecieron bastante, y las oportunidades para aquellos chicos interesados en volverse becarios internos y tomar una plaza no se hacían esperar.

Zim era uno de ellos. Debido a su constante estudio sobre la vida en la tierra, se fue moviendo un poco mas a la rama de la investigación y con la ayuda de la influencias que tenía con la familia, ahora estudiaba ciencias naturales dentro de las instalaciones. Era algo que le estaba dando muy bien y mataba a dos pájaros de un tiro, aunque esto ultimo haya sido sugerencia de Gaz.

-Aquí te dejo- exclamo Dib parando su auto.  
-Gracias, te veo en el farol al medio día- le explicaba mientras bajaba del auto.  
-Oye Zim-  
-¿Que quieres Dib-cosa? ¡Se me hace tarde!-  
-¿No me das un beso de despedida?-

El extraterrestre se le quedo mirando un segundo y parpadeó.

-... Tirate a un pozo-  
-Vamos Zim, solo uno-  
-¿Que no eso lo hacen los novios Dib? Tu y yo no somos una pareja del todo formal, me lo haz dicho como mil veces-  
- Y eso ultimo no nos ha detenido para tener relaciones sexuales-

Zim rolo sus ojos rosados y exclamó con bastante fastidio.

-Esta bien mono apestoso, esta bien. Pero solo uno-  
-Con eso me conformo-

El irken le dio un rápido beso en los labios y salio corriendo hacia el vestíbulo, donde una joven y adorable chica bien vestida y muy bien arreglada se limaba las uñas con algo de aburrimiento.

-Hola Zita, dame entrada de una vez, creo que voy retrasado-  
-No te preocupes, ya voy- la chica tomó el teléfono y marco una extensión de 4 dígitos -El joven Zim esta en la entrada, pide entrada al laboratorio principal-  
-GRAN BECARIO, GRACIAS AL CIELO-  
-Oh carajo, dime por favor que no paso nada mientras estuve fuera-  
-Solo lo usual, nada que preocuparse. Tu sabes que los pobres diablos dependen de ti para todo-  
-Como sea, iré al farol por el café del mediodía-  
-Me traes una ensalada de surimi- exclamo la chica mientras los veía alejarse por el elevador -Dile a Giovanni que se la pago a la 1 PM-  
-Anotado- le dijo el alíen disfrazado levantando el dedo pulgar.

Al salir del elevador, Zim comenzó a caminar por los pasillos donde todos y cada uno lo saluba como si fuera una especie de Dios. El irken disfrazado se mantenía indiferente ante las atenciones hasta que un chico como de su misma altura se le acercó, y le paso una bata que Zim fue abrochando mientras continuaba caminando. Al chico entonces le siguieron otros que empezaron a rodearlo, todos vestían batas blancas.

-Gran becario, ya están listas las clonas-  
-Perfecto, dales el choque y ponlas a la par con el anticuerpo-  
-Aquí están las gráficas de las ultimas pruebas de reacción señor- dijo una chica dándole una tabla con resultados.  
-Esto no nos sirve, sube el nitrógeno por favor. Se supone que debemos mantener las plántulas saludables, no sobreviviendo-  
-¿Que hacemos con el polímero que sacamos de la ultima investigación?-  
-Guarda los resultados, ya veremos que hacemos con eso, de algo nos tiene que servir-  
-Zim, tienes que ayudar al doctor Membrana- de repente se le vino a la par otro muchacho muy preocupado -No ha salido de su cubículo desde la noche... Y creo que esta muerto-  
-(Por Irk, por que solamente le pasan estas cosas a Zim) Esta bien, háganse a un lado cabezas de chorlito, Zim se encarga de todo-

Resultaba que Zim era el único con la llave de la oficina principal. El padre de Dib se la había dado no solo por le tenía bastante confianza al muchacho que conocía "desde niño", también se las dio como premio cuando notó que era mucho mas enérgico, atento y curioso que el resto de sus estudiantes. Ademas de que realmente estaba interesado en conocer mas de lo que estaba presentando y eso lo generó un poco de nostalgia al doctor, Zim le recordaba a sus días de joven científico.

Esta era la razón por la que le habían dado el apodo de gran becario, al alíen disfrazado no le faltaba mucho para volverse el nuevo titular en ciencias biológicas de los laboratorios Membrana, pues todos estaban seguros de que lo iban a poner al cargo en cuanto terminara con sus estudios. Pero el problema para Zim no era ese. El asunto radicaba en que era tan bueno con su trabajo que aun sin ser el titular, la gran mayoría de sus camaradas dependían de su presencia para hacer las cosas, y esto incluía al propio Membrana. Si bien el Zim de antaño bien pudo haber usado eso a su favor, también sabía que en sus días de invasor inmaduro no hubiera siquiera pensado en un movimiento tan inteligente. Al menos agradecía que la atención que recibía por parte del personal era por su talento, y no por que era el espécimen de prueba.

Tomó las llaves en ese instante y abrió la puerta de las oficinas. Cuando el irken ingresó, logró encontrar a Membrana tal y como se lo dijo a su compañero de piso. El buen profesor estaba sobre su escritorio, durmiendo, si no es que una coma parcial, roncando y babeando sobre sus últimos resultados, sin afeitase y sin pantalones. Zim metió las manos en los bolsillos de su mezclilla, camino hacia la cafetera, preparó un brebaje bien cargado y encendió el aparato. El profesor casi se cae de su asiento al escuchar el pitido, pero finalmente logro levantarse con el olor del café.

-Ugh... hola Zim- dijo adormilado Membrana.  
-Buenos días profesor-  
-¿Que? ¿Ya son días? ¿Que horas son?-  
-Exactamente las 7 de la mañana en punto-  
-Ahora me puedes explicar por que no tengo pantalones-  
-Por que esta probando el neutralizador de bello corporal 9000 en sus piernas, estimado mentor-  
-Gracias hijo, ¿y como van los resultados?-  
-Al otro sujeto de prueba, Benny, ya no le ha vuelto a crecer pelo en el pecho y tampoco se le esta cayendo la piel, eso ya es ganancia-

Zim le dio un gancho con el objeto perdido en cuestión y el profesor se los acomodó rápidamente. Membrana entonces se volvió a sentar, y se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos como si trajera resaca. El extraterrestre temía preguntar lo que sucedía, pues era cosa de diario tener que lidiar con los rollos insufribles de su jefe. Pero sus hijos ya no estaban ni cerca de el, era el único que quedaba para descargar sus frustraciones.

-¿Le pasa algo profesor?- le preguntó Zim con molestia.  
-Oh Zim, tu me conoces desde que tenías 10 años. Me viste en los mejores momentos de mi vida. Me observaste cuando estaba pasando de la tristeza de perder a mi mujer, tiempos en los que era un hombre fuerte y vigoroso, lleno de ideas novedosas e ideales para mejorar a la humanidad-  
-Lo sigue haciendo, inventamos algo nuevo cada semana...-  
-¡Me hago viejo Zim!- se lamentó -Me arrugo como una pasa mientras me pudro lenta y dolorosamente dentro de este laboratorio. ¡Tu creces para volverte un hombre de bien y lleno de energía, y yo estoy siendo dejado atrás por las arenas del tiempo! Casi puedo sentir en mi piel las manos de mi amada Agatha pidiéndome que la acompañe-  
-No sea dramático, ni siquiera le están saliendo canas y ademas tiene la salud de un caballo. Lo checamos día a día por que es nuestro ultimo sujeto de prueba-  
-¿Quien me cuidara cuando no me pueda mover Zim? ¡¿Quien?!-  
-Tiene dos hijos-  
-Nunca fui una figura paterna para ellos. Nos sumergimos tanto en nuestros mundos que nos separamos demasiado. Ademas, Dib me odia y Gaz esta lejos-  
-Gaz esta a 20 minutos hacia el norte por el freeway estudiando en el condado de al lado, y puede tomarse el tiempo para hablar con Dib, señor. No es tan difícil-  
-...Ya no tengo a nadie-

Zim se mantuvo silente, analizando con un arco en la ceja a la prueba viviente de que la teoría sobre locura y sus bases genéticas era cierta, buscándose a si mismo una excusa para no romperle el cuello en ese instante. Finalmente, bufó molesto y le sirvió una taza de café al profesor.

-Bueno- le dijo ya mas calmando, dejando la taza en el escritorio -Si de algo le sirve de consuelo, todavía tiene a Zim aquí para ayudarle-

El científico miro su bebida y luego volteo a ver al muchacho con cierto interés en su cara. Zim arrugo entonces su falsa nariz; temía a lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de Membrana.

-Tienes razón muchacho, tu estas aquí conmigo-  
-Oh no...-  
-¡Oh si!- exclamo levantándose de un salto, para luego apretar los brazos del alíen y sacudirlo un poco -Tu estas aquí dándome una mano, eres el mejor de mis estudiantes, un buen chico y ademas me recuerdas a mi cuando era joven. Tienes toda la pauta para volverte uno de mis titulares y quizás seas lo que me quede cuando envejezca-  
-Jefe, me esta lastimando-  
-¿Que fue lo que pasó con tus padres Zim?-  
-Usted sabe que me corrieron de la casa cuando se enteraron de que era bisexual, por eso vivo en un apartamento con su hijo, se lo he repetido hasta el cansancio- le mintió Zim con un altanero tono de sarcasmo.  
-Entre los Membrana no tenemos ese tipo de discriminación por preferencias sexuales- le dijo poniéndole ambas manos en los hombros -Desde ahora en adelante te tratare como hijo... no, mejor aun, SERAS mi hijo. No solo te convertiré en mi titular de ciencias biológicas, si no también en dueño de parte de los laboratorios Membrana. Quiero que me imprimas unos papeles de adopción para mañana muchacho, en cuanto dejes de ser Zim sea-cual-sea-tu-apellido y te conviertas en Zim Membrana, te agregare al testamento-  
-...-

000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Y su unidad paterna se ofreció para adoptar a Zim... otra vez. Normalmente lo hace los jueves para retractarse el viernes, pero hoy es lunes. Es un cambio de rutina bastante peculiar-  
-Espero que no vaya en serio esta vez. Ya lidié con un par de locos, no quiero un alien en la familia- le reclamó Gaz sin despegar la vista de su celular.

El Farol era el lugar comunal de conversación mas popular de la zona. Era una rara combinación entre una marisquería, una fuente de sodas y un café Internet, pero parecía que a nadie le molestaba. Se miraba a medio mundo comiendo dedos de pescado y tomando frappes mientras revisaba sus celulares.

Gaz estaba sentada a la izquierda de Zim en un cómodo sillón redondo al lado de una ventana y algunas plantas. Ya la comida había llegado y no tardaron en incarle los dientes mientras platicaban. Gir, por otro lado, estaba enfrente de ellos sentado en una sillita de bebé comiendo como una docena de tacos de pescado al lado de mini alce.

-TAQUITOS-  
-Ten cuidado Gir, te vas a atragantar-  
-¿Tu unidad SIR se puede atragantar?-  
-Yo que se, creo que lo dije por que ya es "box populi"-

La pequeña Gaz también tuvo un cambio drástico a la llegada de su pubertad. Se había vuelto un ejemplo de belleza femenina, y nadie lo discutía. Ahora llevaba el cabello largo agarrado en una trenza francesa y algunos piercings en su cara, dos en cada oreja y uno en la ceja. Seguía llevando su collar de calavera, pero ahora llevaba una camisa de manga larga que le dejaba descubierto el ombligo (también con un piercing) y un pantalón negro con un cinturón bastante grande. Los rasgos finos de la chica atraían bastante a los hombres, pues siendo delgada de cuerpo y de figura delicada, no se miraba como si tuviera 19. Sin embargo, dichos pretendientes huían despavoridos al ver el horrible carácter de la muchacha.

-Cambiando de tema. Me gusta tu nuevo peinado Gaz, ¿te lo hizo Devi?- apuntó Zim mientras le daba un sorbo a su soda.  
-Mi compañera de habitación dice que traer el cabello largo tiene que servirme de algo, que si lo arreglo quizás atraiga mas chicos, pero sabes que eso no me interesa en lo absoluto- le menciono la chica en su susurrante voz -¿Y que hay de ti y mi hermano, Zim?-  
-Lo usual. Ayer creo no estaba del todo en sus 5 sentidos y encima hoy sale al campo. Necesito encontrar una manera de controlar su adicción a los calmantes-  
-Al paso que van deberían de casarse, o al menos formalizarse antes de que a papá se le afloje un tornillo y de verdad quiera adoptarte- le reclamó la chica de pelo morado -Dib prácticamente te agarró como su nueva madre, depende de ti para que lo cuides-  
-Y quisiera hacer eso que tu llamas "formalizarnos", pero Dib no se decide, y tu sabes que esta... cosa de las relaciones humanas es demasiado complicada para mi. ¿Como clasificar algo con lo que ningún irken ha tenido contacto hasta ahora? Ni siquiera se que somos Dib y yo, Gaz. Nuestra "vida de pareja" básicamente se revuelve entre insultos, calmantes, cigarros y copula. Y aunque esta estúpida relación surgió por culpa de sus días en manicomio, si siento que haya "química", como dicen ustedes. Aun así se me hace muy difícil tratar de comprenderlo-  
-Quizás con el pasar del tiempo lo comprenderás Zim. Pero con lo idiota que eres, no te doy muchas esperanzas-  
-Hay, pero que alivio me das Gazlene- le dijo Zim con sarcasmo antes de sacar un cigarro de su bolsillo y encenderlo rápidamente.

En ese momento sonó la campanilla de la puerta y Dib entró corriendo.

-Hola chicos, parece que el examen era menos duro de lo esperado- exclamó Dib en cuanto entró, jalando una silla para sentarse -¿De que me per...? Un segundo, ¿Zim? ¿Otra vez estas fumando?-  
-Sabes que la nicotina que esta cosa produce no le hace daño a mi sistema Dib-  
-La nicotina te ayuda concentrar oxigeno. Pero con la cantidad que te llevas a la boca se te va acidificar la sangre enano verde. Ademas, esa porquería tiene mas alquitrán que tabaco-  
-Para tu información, solo he encendido uno en todo el mes y es este- exclamo enojado y mostrando el cigarrillo -Lo que es mejor que destruir mi hígado tragando una porquería que no necesito a diario-  
-Tampoco necesitas de eso, ya dame los cigarros Zim-  
-Por que no mejor tomas esta Dib mono- le dijo levantandole el falso dedo medio.  
-Ya basta, me sacan de concentración- exclamo Gaz picando la pantalla de su celular  
-¡Hola Mary!- exclamo GIR mientras lo saludaba en su traje de perro verde.  
-Gaz, ¿que hacen GIR y Mini alce aquí?-  
-Mi compañera Devi tiene paperas y no se puede hacer cargo de ellos- le respondió enojada -Si te preocupa tanto que los traiga, ¿por que no los llevas a tu apartamento?-  
-Tu sabes que si quieres que mantengamos su fachada de perro no podemos llevarlo con nosotros, el casero no permite animales debido a la vecina que trajo a su chihuahua cuando recién nos mudamos y hará demasiado escándalo. Se va a dar cuenta- le dijo Dib y su hermana bufó -Bueno, ¿de que estaban hablando antes de que llegara?-  
-De lo preocupado que estoy de la salud mental de tu unidad paterna- le explicó Zim apagando su cigarro -Estas crisis de mediana edad son muy molestas, ¿todos los humanos las pasan, Dib cosa?-  
-La verdad no sabría decírtelo Zim, ¿pero desde cuando te preocupas tanto por mi padre?-  
-Simple y sencillamente por que es mi jefe, estoy obligado a convivir con el 6 días a la semana y me esta exasperando-  
-Y por que si la cosa sigue como sigue con papá, muy seguramente tu y Zim estaría en una especie de relación incestiva xenofilica- le dijo Gaz levantando un poco la mirada del aparato.  
-¿Que?-  
-No hagas caso a eso ultimo-

Un rápido vistazo al televisor hizo que la conversación llegara a su fin por un instante. Una joven y rubia presentadora estaba mostrando una fotografía de la banda coreana Phase one y todos comenzaron a poner atención. Dib sabía que Zim y Gaz eran muy fans del grupito, aunque su música a el en particular no le gustara.

-...Y en las noticias del espectáculo, la sensación de momento, la banda coreana Phase one estará este fin de semana en la ciudad dando un concierto como parte de su gira por los Estados Unidos. Estarán presentándose en el estadio de la ciudad a las 8 pm, y es una experiencia que ningún fan de la zona se puede perder...-

Zim y Gaz se miraron entre ellos. Dib pronto sintio la necesidad de esconderse dentro de su chamarra de cuero.

-Oh Saturno-  
-Ya escuchaste mono apestoso- le dijo Zim dándole un codazo tan fuerte que lo hizo caer -Phase one viene a la ciudad. Finalmente voy a ver en persona a Scott-  
-Tenemos que ir a ver a Phase one, Scott O'Jaran lo demanda- dijo Gaz en un tétrico tono que la hacia ver como si estuviera poseída.  
-Por Dios, están actuando como un par de locos- les reclamo Dib desde el suelo -¿Pero que tiene de especial el vocalista de la banda? Se que es el único que no es coreano del grupo, pero, de ahí nada-  
-Tiene talento, escribe poemas y canciones, toca teclado y batería, se puede comer una galleta recién sacada del horno sin quemarse, y ademas es apuesto- le respondió secamente Gaz.  
-Y encima es bastante alto-  
-Zim ¿estas tomando como virtud el hecho de que el sujeto mide 2 metros con 3?-  
-¡No subestimes eso!- le replico Zim apuntándole con el indice -Si el tipo fuera un irken sería un politico de muy alto rango. Nuestros altos solos llegan al metro con 80, que es tu altura Dib-  
-¿No me digas que estas enamorado del vocalista de la banda solo por que es alto?-  
-¿Que? NO, si eso fuera cierto, Zim se sentiría atraído por los jugadores de la NBA. A Zim le gusta su musica. Cree que es creativa- le explicó el irken con una amplia sonrisa.  
-Pero si traduces del coreano al ingles, lo único de lo que hablan sus letras es de inminente destrucción, del fin del mundo, lo feliz que lo hace la aniquilación total, el apocalipsis para la raza humana y... ahora entiendo por que te gusta tanto-  
-FIN DEL MUNDO, WEEEHHH- dijo Gir agitando sus brazos  
-Llevanos a ver a Phase one Dib- le demandó su hermana menor.  
-¿Y por que debo hacerlo yo?-  
-Por dos razones muy importantes. La primera, tienes auto. Y la segunda, por que te haré sufrir si no lo haces-  
-Ugh, bueno Gaz, te capto. Pero no van a tener dinero para este fin de semana-  
-El juego de "Vampire piggy Hunter: Symphony of the swine" puede esperar otro mes de ahorros-  
-Tu unidad paterna me da dinero cada que se lo pido-

No, las salidas estaban bloqueadas. No le quedaba mas remedio que resignarse, o las consecuencias de un extraterrestre violento enojado y un hermana déspota se le iban a venir encima.

Sin embargo...

-Oigan chicos, si Dib no quiere llevarlos, yo puedo hacerlo si ustedes quieres-

A Dib le caló la voz que estaba detrás de el en los tímpanos. Zim trago saliva y miro a Dib por un instante, sabía perfectamente a quien le pertenecía, pero necesitaba averiguarlo de cerca.

-¿Keef?- dijo el alien con un tono de confusión.


	3. Oh Keef

**Un saludo muy cordial a todos los estimados lectores. Estoy aquí para dar algunos avisos:**

**Nota #1:** Como habrán notado en el capitulo anterior, un par del personajes aparecieron en el fic, Todd, su amigo Pepe y su tío Jhonny. Para los que no están enterados, estos son personajes de otras dos obras de Vazquez, "Squee" y "Jhonny, the homicidal maniac" (si te dices ultra fan del trabajo de Jhonnen y no los haz leído, estas muy, pero muy mal compañero). Estos personajes harán algunos cameos en la historia como personajes terciarios, y esto por que dentro de algunos meses publicare un fan comic en DeviantArt llamado "Todd, pyromaniac teen extraordinary".

**Nota #2**: ¿Algunas opiniones y/o sugerencias? Si el fic se les hace muy largo, muy corto o muy raro, haganmelo saber :/

Ahora si, a lo que ibamos.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000

Capitulo 2.  
Oh, Keef

Oh, si. El "amiguito" de Zim estaba en la puerta del Farol saludando como un imbécil. Ambos hermanos estaban volteando a ver al irken como si esperaran que hiciera algo al respecto, pero este no hallaba una solución coherente. Era algo natural, la tensión se podía sentir en el aire y el extraterrestre era el que peor la estaba pasando debido a eso.

Aunque si bien Keef seguía con la misma sonrisa enfermiza permanente, esta última ya se miraba más como una especie de tick que como otra cosa. Ahora a los 21, y casi convertido en un hombre, el pelirrojo estaba mostrando otro tipo de atributos. A diferencia de Dib, Keef casi no había ganado masa muscular, pero lo compensaba con un cuerpo delgado, ágil y alto, quizás un par de centímetros arriba del Membrana. Su cabello, antes corto y rizado, ahora era una maraña de rastas agarradas a una cola de caballo. Y la cara, con aquellos ojos verdes que te penetraban hasta el alma (y que Zim sabía que eran bionicos*), termino adornada con una barba de candado.

-Eh Zim, viejo amigo, te vez muy bien ¿Cómo andas de salud?- dijo abriéndose su chamarra verde bosque para dejar al descubierto su camisa negra.  
-Keef, ¿se puede saber que haces aquí?- lo cuestiono Zim de manera directa -¿Qué no se supone que estabas en Seul estudiando psiquiatría?-  
-Sabes que me quiero volver psiquiatra Zim, por eso estoy aprovechando que mi tío salio de Corea y que anda moviéndose de ciudad en ciudad para hacer algunas estancias en varios asilos y así no hacer prácticas profesionales- le explicaba mientras se sentaba al lado de el y cruzaba las piernas, dejando caer una de sus sandalias –No me vas a creer lo famoso que es el sanatorio de esta ciudad, quiero pensar que es por que tienen al profesor Membrana aquí cerca, pero me va a ayudar mucho en mi curriculum…-

Keef no tardó nada en acomodarse al lado del alienígena disfrazado y rodear su cintura con el brazo. Dib se puso de malas por eso, se levanto de la mesa en insofacto y jalo con la mano la chamarra al pelirrojo, obligándolo a levantarse también.

-¿Nos disculpan un segundo?- le dijo a los demás mientras lo guiaba con poca delicadeza hacia la parte de afuera, cerrando la puerta tras de si.  
-uuuuuhiiiiii, Mary esta enojada- canturreo GIR.  
-Y aya va tu super celoso "noviecito" a reclamarle lo obvio a Keef. Deberías vigilarlos un poco, de menos observar para que no se maten- le sugería Gaz aun sin apagar el aparato.

El irken se masajeo las sienes con ira y se fue detras de ambos sujetos. No fue sorpresa para el verlos discutir en la calle.

-Ya dinos la verdad, ¿que carajos haces aquí?-  
-¿No me crees que vengo a una estancia? Hay Dib, me rompes el corazón- le respondió Keef con sarcasmo  
-No me vengas con cuentos, ¿como diablos sabías donde estábamos?-  
-Jajajaja. Por obvias razones. Medio mundo sabe que Zim se fue a trabajar con tu padre como agradecimiento por que la super tostada lo curó antes de entrar a la secundaria. Lo único que hice fue preguntarle a Zita donde estaban-  
-Ya deja de reírte Robinson, me das nauseas-  
-No tantas como las que me produce tu enorme cabeza, Membrana-  
-Todo el mundo estaría mejor si te tiraras a un barranco-  
-Y con tu perfil psicométrico deberían de haberte encerrado en un manicomio... ¡Ups! Tonto de mi. Eso ya lo hicieron-  
-¡VETE A LA MIERDA KEEF!-  
-Las damas primero Dib-  
-¡Suficiente! Están arruinando la comida de todo el mundo- exclamo Zim, interrumpiendo la discusión  
-Perdona Zim, pero fue el quien empezó- dijo Keef apuntando a Dib.  
-Me importa un comino quien diablos empezó, ambos se comportan como un par de animales golpeando su cráneos uno contra el otro- Los muchachos bajaron la cabeza algo avergonzados en lo que Zim subía sus lentes oscuros. Cuando las cosas se calmaron, el irken disfrazado continuo con lo que estaba -A ver, vamos a volver a empezar. ¿Exactamente para que estas aquí en el Farol, Keef?-  
-Bueno, siendo que a medio mundo le gusta Phase one, quería aprovechar el volver a mis raíces para saludar. Digo, y que mejor manera de hacer las cosas que invitarlos al concierto...-  
-No creo que tengas boletos para el concierto Keef, lo anunciaron esta mañana- le replicó molesto Dib.  
-Oh, eso es lo que tu crees-

El chico pelirrojo metió la mano a la bolsa y saco un abanico de boletos. Los otros dos se quedaron mirando estupefactos, mas Dib que Zim, pues este estaba buscando alguna prueba de que fueran falsos. Pero para su mala suerte no lo eran, los boletos originales siempre llevaban un logo traslucido de la compañía Tickect bucket, y estos en particular traían el que se usaba para los asientos VIP.

-Tienes que estar bromeando, ¿como conseguiste tantos boletos para la zona VIP?-  
-Son ventajas que tienes cuando estas de gira al lado de tu tío-

Dib rápidamente captó el mensaje.

-Nos estas jodiendo- exclamo con veneno.  
-Jajajajajaja, por supuesto que no- canturreo Keef -Scott O'Jaran es el hermano menor de mi madre. Estaba estudiando diseño gráfico en Seul cuando conoció a Rin-Yeh Kin, su representante y baterista. El resto es una historia contada por cada revista de música en donde ellos salen. Cuando le dije que quería invitar a unos amigos a su concierto, simplemente me dio los boletos-

Su mirada de niño tonto pronto cambió a una muy retadora, moviendo los boletos de arriba a abajo como si fueran un contrato con el diablo.

-Y ¿que dicen?- les preguntó con sorna -¿Quieren ir?-

Dib volteo hacia Zim, quien parecía tener su mirada perdida en el humano en ese momento. Dib sabía que Zim le estaba pidiendo permiso en silencio para ir al concierto, y sinceramente, el moreno se iba a ver como un patán de proporciones astronómicas si le decía que no.

-Esta bien, VAMOS a ir, te veremos en el estacionamiento...-

Dib esta a punto de tomar los boletos, pero Keef se los llevo de vuelta a la bolsa.

-Ah, ah, ah. Membrana, no seas grosero, es mi invitación, son mis condiciones- le dijo el pelirrojo negando con el dedo indice -Te veré en la entrada del laboratorio de tu padre a las 7 PM, una hora antes de que comience el concierto. De ahí tu te llevaras a tu hermana en tu auto... y yo me llevare a Zim en el mío-  
-¡¿Que?!-  
-Mas te vale que te decidas rápido. Te aseguro que los boletos se acaban para mañana en la mañana, si no es que para este segundo, y todos los lugares buenos ya deben estar ha punto de reventar-

Dib volvio a voltear hacia Zim, luego hacia Keef y luego otra vez hacia Zim. El moreno apretó la quijada y los puños hasta que comenzaron a temblar. Un suspiro resignado salió de su labios y tomo del brazo al irken para acomodarlo al lado de el, en una posición muy territorial.

-Haz lo que quieras Keef- le exclamo casi susurrando.  
-Es bueno saber que se puede hablar contigo Dib. Nos vemos el fin de semana entonces- el chico entonces se aseguro de tener bien guardados los boletos en sus bolsillos, ante la mala sorpresa de ambos, y sonrió antes de dar media vuelta -Hasta luego Zim-

Gaz salió del restaurante con Gir atado a una correa y con Mini alce volando alrededor de ella. La joven se volvió hacia los dos varones y levantó la ceja.

-Eso fue brutal. Sutil pero malvado a la vez, quien se imaginaria que algo así saldría de un imbécil como Keef Robinson-  
-Dib- dijo el extraterrestre en voz baja al notar la tensión en su compañero -Si quieres conseguimos boletos por otro lado, no es del todo...-  
-No Zim- lo interrumpió el moreno -Déjalo así, ya no importa. Me debo ir a clases de todos modos, nos veremos en casa-

El moreno soltó a Zim y se fue alejando de la escena. Zim trato de alcanzarlo, pero Gaz lo detuvo por el hombro y negó con la cabeza. El extraterrestre se llevó la mano a la frente con resignación.

000000000000000000000000000000

Unas horas después, Zim estaba sentado de manera horizontal sobre una silla giratoria, dejando que sus pies colgaran en el descanzabrazos, de veces golpeando la pared con la suela de sus tenis. Era lo típico de las tardes que pasara el tiempo en el pequeño recibidor frente al cubículo de Membrana, haciendo recuento de los resultados y atendiendo llamadas telefónicas. Pero esta vez había un aire mucho mas melancólico en su mirada y la tarde se estaba volviendo desesperantemente lenta por lo mismo. Mini alce había sentido eso en su amo, y decidió acompañarle de manera deliberada. El extraterrestre aceptó su compañía de buena gana y lo dejo ir con el, bajo la promesa del irken de que sería devuelto a casa al final de la jornada laboral.

-¿Por que las relaciones humanas son tan complicadas Mini alce?- se quejaba mientras acariciaba su lomo -Hasta pareciera que les gusta hacerse la vida imposible-

El pequeño androide respondió con un chirrido fastidiado. Zim gruñó.

-Maldito Keef...-  
-¿Nyah?-  
-¿Por que mierda se regresó de Corea del sur? Estaba bien haya. ¿Por que no siguió su vida en Seul?-  
-Squeak, squeak...-  
-¿Que? ¡Claro que No! ¡Mientes!- exclamo el alien apuntando a Mini alce con el dedo -No lo hubiera extrañado, nunca lo extrañé en realidad, ¡si se hubiera quedado en Seul me hubiera valido un comino! Sabes bien que lo único que a llegado a sentir por el es lastima, y eso es algo inevitable-  
-Squeak, squeak *Nyah*-  
-¡¿Que?! ¡No puede ser que no recuerdes lo de su vecindario y la toma de gas! El humo de esa explosión estaba cubriendo la ciudad y terminó dejando un saldo de como 70 personas muertas. La policía, los bomberos, la prensa, el tipo que vendía los periódicos en la esquina, ¡medio mundo estaba ahí!. Se me hace raro que no se te venga a la mente puesto que Aki nos llamó por teléfono como a las 2 y media de la madrugada para ver el incendio gigante, y eso por que vivía a unas cuantas cuadras del vecindario de ese chico. No creímos que fuese a haber pasado nada importante hasta que Melvin hizo el apunte de que entre los escombros achicharrados estaba la casa de Keef-  
-Nyah...-  
-No te culpo si te sientes triste y molesto, la semana que le siguió fue un asco. Todos tuvimos que lidiar con el acoso de la prensa y las autoridades, pero es que la noticia ya de por si era mórbida. Digo, encontraron los cadáveres carbonizados de sus padres y su hermano Meef en lo que quedo de su cocina, muchos creyeron que no había sobrevivido y que muy seguramente sus restos fueron consumidos por el fuego hasta hacerse cenizas... que equivocados estábamos. El primer verano en la preparatoria nos dio un susto de muerte- Zim rio un poco ante la memoria de esas vacaciones -¡Ja! Nos hubieras visto. Gretchen, Dib y yo estábamos en el parque de diversiones buscando a Torque, y cuando finalmente lo encontramos, había tirado su soda y apuntaba tembloroso hacia la dirección en donde estaba Keef disparadole a unos patos de metal con una pistola de postas. La cara que pusimos todos estaba como para ser fotografiada, a Gretchen se le puso la piel tan palida que casi jure que iba a desmayarse jajajajajajajaja-

Zim dejo de reirse y se puso en posición fetal en la silla donde estaba.

-A veces me pregunto si esto hace esto con la sola intención de acabar con mi paciencia... o de vengarse por que le saqué los ojos... El caso es que cada que lo veo siempre termina pasando algo-  
-Nyah, nyah-  
-Tu no lo comprendes, no estabas aun ni en planos cuando se me ocurrió hablarle por primera vez. El bastardo sarcástico y manipulador que TU conociste no estaba ahí antes, Keef en la primaria era todo lo contrario a lo que es ahora y según Dib, este otro sujeto es un derivado de la tragedia que le quitó todo. Siempre fue un tipo raro que le producía dolor de cabeza a mas de uno, por que se trataba de un chico feliz, quizás demasiado, ademas de que se pegaba como lapa a todo aquel que le mostrara un poquito de afecto. Pero era de esperarse que no pasara a mayores pues tenía una vida llena de solturas y pocas cosas en las cuales pensar- Zim hizo una pausa -Y luego sucedió ese asqueroso problema. No estoy seguro de que pasó con el una vez que O'Jaran lo tomó bajo su custodia, pero siendo sobrino de una sensación coreana, supongo que tuvo que buscar maneras de sobrevivir a los imbéciles de la prensa del espectáculo que le recordaban su pérdida, tu sabes como les regocija a esas serpientes tener morbosidades de que hablar-  
-Nyah, squeak *hip* Meep-  
-No me agradaron los resultados ¿sabes? El nuevo sujeto quizás sea mas interesante... y debo admitir que mas atractivo físicamente. Pero es un infeliz, y para agregar una cereza sobre el pastel, pareciera que el cínico de mierda ya no siente nada de empatía. Fue justamente aquel verano en el que hizo que el novio de Jessica cortara con ella y encima la humillara, y todo por que a la chiquilla se le ocurrió que era buena idea meterle el pie mientras caminaba con su bandeja en esa tienda de hamburguesas. Eso estaría bien para mi, e incluso me parece una venganza justa. No tendría reparo en hacer algo similar si las funciones límbicas en mi PAK estuvieran acomodadas otra vez en su lugar y no me hicieran sentir culpable (y todo por "ábreme"); pero ESO no es algo que haga un humano sin sentir algo de remordimiento. No es normal en ellos Mini alce-  
-¿Nah, Nyah?-  
-¡No, no estoy preocupado por el!.. Bueno, quizás si un poco, ¡pero no como tu crees! Me preocupa por que esto afecta a gente que, para variar, si me concierne. El Dib mono fue el único que se atrevió a reclamarle después de lo que le sucedió a la estúpida rubia y desde entonces que Keef la trae en contra de el. No solo es el hecho que trata de cortejarme aun sabiendo que estoy en una especie de relación con el cabezota, eso vino desde antes de lo de Jessica, si no que ahora encuentra maneras sutiles de sacarlo de la jugada por un rato, tal y como lo hizo esta tarde- le explico Zim -Realmente no se como vamos a sobrellevar esta "estadía", sobre todo por que no se como cuanto tiempo planea quedarse. Aquel verano solo se quedo por 3 semanas y fue suficiente como para que todo el mundo le tuviera miedo. Me pone demasiado nervioso como para decirle que se esfume, y ahora no se ni que vaya a pasar-

Zim volvió a hacer una pausa, Mini alce se había acurrucado al lado de el.

-Ya que lo pienso, ¿tu crees que realmente este enamorado de mi? Buena parte de mi instinto me dice que solo hace esto para molestar a Dib, pero por el otro lado parece tan, asquerosamente insistente con ello-  
-Nah, nyah, nyah, nah *squeak*-  
-¿Tu lo crees?-  
-Squeak-  
-Quizás tienes razón, tal vez lo que trata es de recuperar los escombros que el incendio no lo quitó. Bitters lo diría claramente, Keef "solo se trata de otra pobre alma desgraciada buscando generar una vida en este planeta en ruina"-

Zim se mantuvo recostado pensando por unos segundos, hasta que una llamada de auxilio alejo a Mini alce y a el de su platica de manera abrupta.

-ZIM- era la voz del profesor Membrana -¡La planta de maíz a agarrado mi bata!-  
-[inserte rugido de dinosaurio aquí]-  
-¡Oh carajo! ¡Siga gritando y no toque los pistilos, están llenos de ácido! ÁCIDO- Zim tomo una escoba y se metió rápidamente.

Mini alce solo escucho desde afuera forcejeos, golpes, rugidos, gritos y un montón de vidrios rompiéndose hasta que finalmente Membrana y Zim lograron salir cerrando la puerta con fuerza detrás de si, jadeando y llenos de moretones.

-Zim, recuerdame otra vez por que hicimos un transgénico entre una venus atrapamoscas y una planta de maíz-  
-Por que así se iba a comer a sus propias plagas-  
-¿Y por que pusimos en la mezcla genes de piraña?-  
-Para que resistiera las nevadas y para que aguantara la humedad intensa. Pero no contamos que esa combinación la haría adicta a la carne de cualquier índole-  
-... No vuelvo a jugar a ser Dios-  
-Va a retractarse de eso cuando vea el proyecto que tenemos armado para esta semana- le dijo Zim con una sonrisa -Y sera mejor que se cambie, sale al aire en 15 minutos-

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00

El día no podía haber estado mas horrible. Primero el agua fría, luego el examen, Keef en el Farol y ahora una salida al campo con Bitters. ¿Quien iba a pensar que la vieja dama también daba clases en la universidad, o peor aun, que siguiera con vida? Era la profesora de química cuántica y justamente le tocó en el salón en donde ella estaba dando su cátedra. El moreno a veces se preguntaba si la extraña mujer lo estaba persiguiendo.

-Muy bien- decía Bitters agarrada de un asiento mientras su delgaducho cuerpo brincaba con los baches -Como se supone que son adultos responsables, no tengo que decirles que el equipo para detectar isotopos radioactivos es delicado... ¡pero se los digo por que se que no lo son! Ahora, se supone que esta practica es para enseñarles a usar esta maquina asquerosa, así aquellos que terminen trabajando para una planta nuclear no terminen con la piel llena de tumores malignos. El lugar donde vamos no tiene isotopos radioactivos por ningún lado, por lo que si detectan algo quiere decir que la están calibrando mal, como siempre-  
-¿Y si tiraron un desecho toxico y nadie lo sabe?-  
-Dije, ¡no hay nada radioactivo en el lugar Membrana! Ahora cállate-

Dib se cruzo de brazos en el asiento y se quedo en silencio tal y como le habían dicho.

Todo el teatro se podía traducir en una sola cosa: ¡Aburrido! A veces le llegaban las ganas de seguir el consejo de su compañero de cuarto. Dejar la carrera y volverse el aprendiz de su jefe, el doctor Buzzard y luego, quizás irse a estudiar criptozoología o astrofísica en la universidad paranormal que había en Londres. Pero tenía tres razones que lo detenían a hacer eso: Uno, no tenía planes de que lo regresaran al sanatorio. Dos, estaba por acabar la carrera y tendría un trabajo seguro y bien pagado en los laboratorios. Y tres, no iba a dejar a Zim solo, y menos ahora con su padre en crisis y con Keef en el área.

El mayor consuelo que tenía de la aburrida vida que le esperaba, era que aun seguía trabajando para los ojos hinchados con el nombre clave de "palomilla" y ahora parecían un poco mas convencidos de escucharlo que antes. Mantenían un poco mas de respeto y comunicación hacia el desde que se volvió el "vigilante" de Zim, y aunque el sueldo del alíen era lo que pagaba una buena parte de la renta, con eso había demostrado la existencia de un extraterrestre; a quien por cierto, ahora se encontraba escondiendo. Trasero pálido le hablaba de vez en cuando para saber como se encontraba Zim de salud y si notaba algo raro en su comportamiento habitual. Podría decirse que mantenía cierta bitácora de lo que el chico verde hacía, solo en caso de que cambiara de opinión en cuanto a eso de no conquistar el planeta.

El autobús finalmente arribó a su destino y 14 muchachos bajaron apretujados uno detrás del otro. En lo que unos tomaban su equipo y otros se dedicaban a calibrarlo, una chica se acercó a Dib.

-Dib, no es que quiera apresurar el asunto pero, ¿tu crees que tu novio se haga titular pronto?- le preguntó en voz baja -Quiero probar suerte en los laboratorios de tu padre-  
-Zim no es mi novio... aun. Pero te conviene meter tu solicitud para hacer el intento de volverte el titular en química y ciencias de la tierra, por que Zim se volverá el hombre encargado del departamento de ciencias biológicas cuando termine sus estudios. Ademas, según por lo que escuche, el ultimo chico se salió por que se le quemó el cabello-

La chica simplemente tragó saliva, Bitters luego gruño y le pidió a todos que se dispersaran mientras tomaban nota. Dib, de manera aburrida, observo como sus compañeros jugaban con el aparato y se tomaban lectura entre ellos. Rolando los ojos con calma, se fue caminando de poco en poco hasta que se alejó por completo del resto.

Para cuando Dib se dio cuenta de ello, estaba tan alejado del autobús que ya casi no lo veía. Sin embargo, antes de que se pudiera regresar, le distrajo una modesta, pero consistente lectura proveniente del aparato. Dib se rasco la barbilla y fue dando pasos lentos en dirección a la lectura para averiguar de donde y de que provenía. Extrañamente, la lectura lo llevó hasta un páramo seco sin ninguna otra cosa que una piedra y un árbol sin hojas. Dib hubiera dado media vuelta pensando que era un error, pero el pitido seguía incesante y cada vez mas conciso.

-Este lugar debió haber sido contaminado- pensó.

Al acercarse a la piedra, el aparato soltó un chirrido tal que hizo que Dib casi lo soltara. No estaba seguro de que estaba detectando, pero fuera lo que fuese, aun estaba emitiendo alguna onda, y por alguna razón, venía por debajo del árbol. Algo confuso, y pensando que algún manufacturero irresponsable había enterrado sus desechos ahí, agarro su mochila y saco los binoculares con visión de rayos X que una conservaba.

-Creo que sería algo estúpido apuntar a la tierra con estos- se dijo a si mismo, hablando solo como siempre -Pero ¡bueh! Habría que hacer intento antes de sacar conclusiones-

No solo fue sorpresa para el notar que el árbol y la piedra estaban huecos, si no que también lo estaba debajo de los mismos. Y justamente ahí, estaba algo que hizo que los lentes se le cayeran de la cara.

-No puede ser... una nave...-

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000

*¿Saben? Se me hace muy raro que cuando escriben sobre Keef (y mas sobre todo cuando lo hacen villano), haya poca gente que mencione que sus ojos son bionicos, y eso que esta establecido en el canon trasmitido al aire que Zim le pegó un par de implantes al final de capitulo "the bestest friend" (en el canon no trasmitido se supone que le explota la cabeza, pero, eso no sería divertido xD). Aquí este plot va a tener cierta participación y ya verán por que xD


	4. Otra vez la burra al trigo

Saludos humanos, aliens, "minions" y demas seres lovecraftnianos de la audiencia. Aquí les traigo otro capitulo mas, presentado a mi OC de 72 años de edad, el doctor Christopher Buzzard, quien fungira como personaje secundario y de apoyo alrededor de la trama.

Dudas? Sugerencias? Saludos? ME LLAMAN LOS ALTOS!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00

Capitulo 3  
Otra vez la burra al trigo.

El teléfono sonó en la oficina de Membrana a unos cuantos minutos de la hora de salida. Zim tamborileaba unos dedos llenos de curitas en la mesa, todo a causa del accidente de hacia un par de horas atras. El aparato dio el timbrazo otra veces mas de lo normal, pues Zim estaba dejando que el tipo que estaba al otro lado del auricular se desesperara y dejara de marcar. Pero como no lo hizo, el chico resignado lo puso en su falsa oreja.

Muy malo fue que justo en ese momento entró Dib corriendo a la oficina.

-Zim, ZIM-  
-Shhhhhh- dijo el alíen tapándole la boca con el dedo índice -Tan solo espera un segundo-

El irken volvió a su asunto mientras Dib lo esperó parado justo a su lado.

-Oficinas del profesor Membrana, enemigos de Santa, bienhechores de la humanidad ¿quien habla? Aha... Si... si... si... no... aha... ¿que?... ah, bueno...-  
-Zim, podrías apresurarte, es algo importante- le dijo bajito.  
-¡Shhh! Ya te dije que esperes... no, no era a usted... mjn... mjn... ¿eh? No es problema, no tengo prisa, vaya por su café si quiere-

Dib estaba golpeando su cabeza contra la pared en señal de desesperación en lo que Zim jugaba con el cable del telefono y cruzaba sus piernas.

-¿Eh? ¿Que?... oh, claro, no... aja... si... si, ¿como no? Es 01 800 346 3759... sip... extensión 2345, gracias- Zim finalmente colgó y Dib se acercó a el con curiosidad.  
-Bueno, ¿y quien era?-  
-No lo se, estaba equivocado-

Dib se agarro de los cabellos y comenzó a dar un ligero tirón hasta que se tranquilizó. Y luego Zim decía que no necesitaba los calmantes.

-... No te soporto...-  
-Bueno, deja de ser tan marica, ¿que rayos pasa ahora que necesitas tanto la ayuda del gran Zim?-  
-¡La tierra podría estar en aprietos!... Otra vez-  
-¿Que?-  
-Nyah- exclamó minialce metiéndose a la platica de manera repentina.  
-Al norte de aquí, como a unos 30 kilometros fuera de la carretera hay un páramo en donde esta escondida una nave. No se nota demasiado, si no hubiera traído los lentes que me dieron los ojos hinchados seguramente no la descubría ni en un millón de años-  
-¿Y es una nave Irken?-  
-No tiene apariencia de serlo. Sus boots son redondos, esta es mas bien cuadrada-

Zim se levantó de un salto de su asiento y miro a Dib de frente.

-Vamos a revisar pues, pero primero vamos a dejar a Mini alce con tu hermana. Supongo que puede esperar si la nave desde hace tiempo que no tiene tripulante-  
-¡Dib! Pero que agradable sorpresa verlos por este lado del vecindario.

El profesor Membrana apareció detrás de los dos, dándoles un susto a ambos.

-¿Que te trae a mi laboratorio hijo?-  
-En realidad nada pá, solo venía por Zim. Espero no te moleste que lo saque unos 10 minutos antes de su hora de salida-  
-Oh si... con Zim... bueno muchachos, hagan lo que les plazca, yo, me devuelvo al laboratorio-

Membrana se fue con una nube negra arriba de su cabeza y cerro la puerta tras de si. Zim miro a Dib y le hizo una señal con la cabeza de que entrara a la oficina, pero el humano nomas no la captó.

-Zim, ¿podrías dejar de estar haciendo ese ademan con la cabeza e irnos de una buena vez?-

El extraterrestre hizo una pedorreta con los labios en señal de resignación, y agarro al humano de la chamarra bastante molesto mientras lo obligaba a moverse hasta la salida.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

La universidad en donde se encontraba Gaz era un sitio pequeño y muy nuevo, pues no había sido fundada hacia mas de 5 años, pero estaba bien reconocido por que ofrecían un muy, pero muy buen plan para aquellos que quería estudiarse en la materia de programación y ciencias computacionales. Gaz no quería desperdiciar la oportunidad de volverse programadora de videojuegos, por lo que no lo pensó dos veces antes de mudarse al condado de al lado para lograr un sueño de muchos años.

Como ir y venir del condado gastaba mucho dinero, Gaz había optado por mudarse a la universidad. Ahora vivía en el campus con Devi, una chica con aire de punk-goth que llevaba avanzados sus cursos, y que se pintaba el cabello de color diferente cada semestre. Este en particular, lo llevaba verde.

Cuando Dib llego a los campers donde estaban los cuartos de los estudiantes, Devi estaba tirada en el sillón con una expresión enferma en su rostro mientras GIR miraba la televisión quitecito al lado de ella. La puerta sonó y la chica de pelo morado camino lentamente enfrente de ambos con un sándwich entre los dedos.

-Ya voy- dijo con fastidio.

Gaz abrió la puerta y miro a su hermano de arriba a abajo. Frunció el seño y luego se volteó a su lado para ver a Mini alce.

-Así que decidieron traerlo, eso si que es una sorpresa. Zim se puso mas melancólico que mujer con menopausia, así que pensé que no lo iban a devolver a casa hasta el día siguiente-  
-Y yo pensé igual, pero surgió algo y es mejor que se quede aquí en casa contigo-  
-¿Planean fornicar otra vez?-  
-¿Que? ¡NO! Gaz caramba, ¿necesitas decirlo tan alto?- se quejó Dib -No tiene nada que ver con... eso. Este es un asunto un poco mas importante y mas... cercano a los alienigenas. Luego te explico ¿quieres? Solo haste cargo de Mini alce-  
-Lo he hecho desde que se mudaron a ese roñoso edificio, no es como si me estuvieras pidiendo un favor. Y por el amor del cielo, asegúrate TU de que papá no se entere de esto, yo ya no me quiero meter en mas de tus asquerosos asuntos y seguro va a volver a llamar al loquero-  
-No te preocupes, yo me encargó de todo, hasta entonces Mini alce-  
-Nyah-

Gaz cerró la puerta con un golpe y Dib volvió al auto. Zim lo miro al rostro en lo que se colocaba el cinturón de seguridad y el otro se acomodaba frente al volante.

-Supongo que ahora vamos a ver la nave-  
-No, primero quiero ir por mi jefe-  
-¿Por Buzzard? ¿A esta hora de la noche?-  
-Conociendo al doctor, no creo que este dormido para esta hora-

00000000000000000000000000000000

Ambos muchachos condujeron hasta una casona de madera, situada en lo mas recóndito de los suburbios. A pesar de que por su arquitectura era tétrica como castillo de vampiro, aquel montón de madera vieja lucía impecable a pesar de su antigüedad, y aunque las luces parecieran apagadas de manera permanente en las ventanas, las plantas del hermoso jardín frontal delataban que alguien vivía en ella. Una gruesa reja de metal blanco con un letrero que rezaba "funeraria el buen dormir" recibió a Dib en cuanto se bajó de su automóvil, el chico se acerco a ella y se movió un poco a la derecha para tener acceso a un botón con una bocina. Dib no tardó en picarlo y logro escuchar como se activaba el micrófono.

-¿Doc? Somos Dib y Zim, abra la puerta, tengo algo importante de que hablarle-

Un sonido chirriante abrió la puerta y Dib le pidio a su acompañante que bajara del auto. El alíen, aun con el disfraz, se metió las manos en los bolsillos del mezclilla y camino rápidamente.

-Aun no entiendo, ¿por que vamos a llevar a Buzzard? ¿Que no el viejo ya ha visto demasiadas cosas raras durante su vida?-  
-Trabaja conmigo y con los ojos hinchados, va seguir viendo cosas raras por lo que le resta de existencia Zim-

Christoper J. Buzzard, alias el agente zopilote, era el segundo miembro con mayor edad que tenían los ojos hinchados de momento, aunque, irónicamente, fuera el mas nuevo de la cuadrilla. El hombre de 72 años se había unido a la sociedad secreta apenas unos 5 atrás, y cuando trasero pálido supo de su historial, de manera alegre exclamó que se había estado tardando. Resultaba que Buzzard no solo era un hombre de dinero que gustaba de los negocios macabros, también era un criptozoologo que, a pesar de no darle aplicación como profesión, se le daba muy bien como hobbie. Desde su juventud hasta la fecha se había metido en problemas relacionados con cosas paranormales y criptidos de varias clases, y ahora conservaba una amplia biblioteca al respecto (ademas de un feto de chupacabras en un frasco con formol).

Si bien sabía Dib que su jefe era un excéntrico de primera, eso no se notaba mucho cuando se hallaba en publico con el. Buzzard era uno de los médicos mas reconocidos del condado y el mejor que se podía encontrar en la ciudad cuando se trataba de su rama, que era la medicina forense.

Había que decirlo. Cuando Dib lo conoció por medio de la sociedad de los ojos hinchados, este no tardo para nada en preguntarle si quería trabajar para el, y quizás volverse su aprendiz. Debía admitir que al principio estaba un poco dudoso sobre la proporción de aquel doctor, y mas uno que parecía sentir una rara satisfacción por abrir e indagar cuerpos muertos. Pero con el tiempo se acostumbró a el y a sus manías, hasta que llego a hablarle mas como a un amigo que como a un superior.

-Doctor, ¿Doctor?- exclamo Dib al girar la manija de la puerta. No le parecía extraño que estuviera abierto, casi siempre era así, a menos que el doctor no estuviera en casa.

Dib abrió la puerta de madera que separaba el exterior con la entrada de la casa y se introdujo al sitio con total confianza. Zim, por otro lado, entró detrás de el con algo de cautela, y fue caminando lentamente tras el humano. El lugar no le gustaba al irken, y aunque Buzzard le parecía hasta cierto punto un humano agradable, eso no desquitaba que lo perturbaba muchísimo. Desde que el forense se enteró que el era extraterrestre que había desaparecido su espacio personal. No paraba de hacerle comentarios por demás incómodos, y a diferencia de Dib, quien en tiempos anteriores solo lo amenazaba con abrirlo y revizar sus intestinos, el doctor Buzzard de verdad parecía quererlo hacer. Con decir que sonreía cada que se tocaba el tema.

El ambiente estaba un poco frío por el otoño. La casa estaba oscura, todas las luces estaban apagadas, y lo único que se podía ver gracias a la luz de la luna eran una serie de ataúdes y urnas para cenizas puestos en el recibidor, todos con etiquetas de precios, ademas de un pequeño jarrón con flores de cempasúchil. La alfombra tapaba un poco los chirridos de la madera del piso y los taconazos de las botas de Dib resonaban con eco en una casa que parecía vacía.

-¿Doctor? ¿esta aquí?- repitió Dib.  
-Aquí muchachos, aquí- exclamo una rasposa voz nasal proveniente de las sombras.

Ambos caminaron del recibidor a la gran sala de la casa. Un solitario y cómodo sillón de color rojo descansaba frente a una chimenea recientemente prendida. Ahí, atizando el fuego con una sola mano, estaba un hombre alto, completamente calvo y terriblemente delgado, cuyo cuerpo en forma de triangulo apenas se lograba distinguir entre las sombras. Su espalda encorvada era ancha y sus hombros estaban tapando su cuello, de manera que, en efecto, parecía un ave de rapiña descansando sobre una rama.

-Vaya, ya sabía yo que ese golpe fue provocado por su alcoholismo, tenía una cirrosis avanzada...- murmuraba sin despegar la mirada del papel que tenía en su otra mano.  
-Doc...-  
-Oh, lo siento Dib, es que estaba revisando el reporte de mi ultima autopsia. Al parecer se encontraron con un cadáver en el baño de un bar, y la policía quería que averiguara si había sido asesinado-

Buzzard se volvió hacia los dos incautos, haciendo que Zim sumiera su atención en la larga y picuda nariz del medico. Hubiese tratado de verlo a los ojos, pero estos eran tapados por las arrugas de su rostro y unos lentes redondos tan gruesos que parecía fondos de botella.

-Y dígame doc- preguntó Dib con curiosidad -¿Al tipo lo asesinaron?-  
-¡Nah! Solo tuvo mala suerte. Se resbaló con jabón, se golpeó contra un escusado, se abrió la cabeza, y se quedo inconsciente el suficiente tiempo como para ahogarse en su propio vomito. Algo bastante patético para un hombre de tan solo 43 años de edad- el medico soltó su papel, lo dejo sobre una pequeña mesa de té al lado del sillón rojo y, acomodándose su bata blanca, camino hacia los chicos -Y bien, ¿que haces aquí tan tarde Dib? Si lo que querías era ir al hospital a desvelarte, no hay trabajo hoy. A menos claro que me quieras ayudar a acomodar reportes en archiveros, pero eso no es divertido. Tu sabes que no tengo aquí par hacer trabajo de oficina y...-  
-Doc, no vine aquí por trabajo, quería llevarlo para que viera algo en especifico- interrumpió Dib.  
-¡Uh! jijiji, que bien, ¡fantástico! ¿Y de que se trata muchacho? ¿Alguna cosita rara que me quieran mostrar tu y amiguito Zim? Un nuevo criptido, tal vez-

El tono de Buzzard ante esas situaciones a veces le ponía las antenas de punta a Zim, ni siquiera Dib se mostraba tan entusiasta a la hora de hablar de paranormalidades. El extraterrestre pronto noto como el forense daba saltitos emocionados, igual que un niño pequeño en una tienda de pasteles.

-Esta algo mas entre las lineas de una nave espacial- dijo Dib con un poco de nerviosismo.  
-¿Una nave espacial?- exclamo Buzzard con confusión -¿Es otro de la especie de Zim? ¿La vieron tripulada? ¿Esta vivo o muerto? Por si esta muerto, bien puedo traerlo al laboratorio y ver como conservar su...-  
-¡No doc! la nave esta vacía- lo interrumpió de nuevo Dib -El tripulante no estaba a la vista y ni siquiera se parece al boot que le mostré la vez pasada-  
-Oh muchacho- dijo el medico con un poco de decepción -Ya sabes lo que te pienso con respecto a las cafeteras voladoras. De nada sirve comprar una langosta si lo único que te dan es la cascara-  
-Yo se que prefiere dar con los especímenes Buzzard, pero los artilugios son los que nos podrían ayudar a recabar información del tripulante, si que se trata de una nave tripulada-  
-Bueno, entonces, ¿que estamos esperando? ¿Nos vamos en tu auto o los llevó en la camioneta?-  
-Prefería irme en su auto, no creo que mi destartalado Malibu aguante tanto camino sin pavimento-

El medico se quitó su bata, se acomodó su abrigo de lana y se puso una boina de cuadritos sobre su calva antes de tomar sus llaves.

-Vayan atrás, iré por mi taza de café y nos vamos de aquí-

000000000000000000000000000000000

Una hora y media de camino por lo agreste y los tres finalmente arribaron donde se suponía estaba la nave. El doctor Buzzard miro la piedra con curiosidad y le dio un par de vueltas rascándose la barbilla. Zim por otro lado, apagaba el bio holograma, estaba seguro que no había nadie en el sitio que no supiera que era un extraterrestre.

-Se mira muy bien camuflajeada para ser una nave, pero el extraterrestre debe ser tremendamente pequeño para caber en este espacio tan reducido-  
-No doc, la nave esta debajo de la piedra-

Dib le pasó los binoculares a su jefe. El hombre dio un vistazo rápido y confirmo la presencia del vehículo debajo de la tierra, en un capullo de metal delgado.

-Jejejejeje, vaya, tenías razón, es bastante cuadrada- exclamo el forense con emoción.  
-Un camuflaje muy sutil, pero bastante eficiente, déjame decirte- exclamo Zim con cierta autoridad -Pero aquí hay algo que yo no entiendo, ¿por que dejar algo tan importante como una nave abandonada a la mitad de la nada? A menos que el dueño solo se haya bajado al baño y se vaya ir en unos momentos-  
-No lo se hijo- le replicó Buzzard -Quizás sea la mugre que tienen estos lentes, pero veo la nave un tanto oxidada-

Zim le pidió que le pasara los lentes rápido y verifico lo que el jefe de Dib decía.

-No son los lentes señor, la nave en efecto, se esta oxidando por falta de mantenimiento-  
-¿Tu crees que el pobre diablo que la tripulaba haya sido capturado o haya muerto?-  
-La verdad no lo se- exclamo Zim un poco intrigado -La verdad puede haber muchas posibilidades... quizás incluso la nave dejo de funcionar, el dueño llamó por ayuda y ahora este se encuentre a kilómetros de su pedazo de chatarra-  
-Eso también puede ser probable- dijo Dib mirando el árbol de arriba a abajo -Dime viejo, ¿puedes identificar a que especie pertenece con esta información?-

Zim se volvió hacia su compañero de cuarto y negó con la cabeza.

-Muchas naves de muchos planetas tienen formas similares, los Vortian y los Irken manejamos naves parecidas a las de otras 4 especies, por lo que es difícil identificar de donde vienen solo por su forma. Pero...-  
-¿Pero?- preguntó Dib.  
-Es probable que tenga un símbolo por algún lado, algo que nos ayude a identificar de que parte del universo vienen. Casi todas las naves provenientes de planetas móviles llevan símbolos para que se les identifique-  
-Pues adelante, verificalo chico, estoy ansioso- exclamo Buzzard.

Zim estuvo dando vueltas alrededor del lugar y pronto dio con el símbolo que estaba buscando. En la cola de aquella nave de color plateado metálico, había un símbolo rojo puesto de manera horizontal que representaba a un tridente. Aquella marca seguramente representaba al planeta del que venía la nave, y muy seguramente daría fácilmente con la especie del tripulante una vez que lo revisara en su computador.

Pero, al ver el tridente, algo repentino le pasó a Zim. Algo parecido a un choque eléctrico comenzó a apoderarse de su espina dorsal y pronto llego a su cerebro, haciendo que le llegara un dolor tan intenso que parecía que le estaban serruchando el cráneo con una sierra eléctrica. La reacción de Zim no se hizo esperar, terminó gritando con mucha fuerza, se agarro la cabeza con ambas manos y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar. Dib, bastante preocupado, corrió a tomar al alíen en sus brazos en cuanto le llegó la desesperación.

-Zim, Zim, ¿que tienes?, ¡háblame!-  
-¡No me grites idiota! ¡Me duele, me duele!- Zim empezó debilitarse y a acurrucarse sobre el pecho de Dib, agarrándose fuerte de la ropa del humano.

Dib agarró las piernas del alíen y se lo llevó cargado como novia a la parte trasera de la camioneta, recostó a Zim y se quitó su chamarra para que funcionara como almohada. El doctor Buzzard corrió a socorrerlo y sacó su kit medico de dentro del auto, pero fue justo en ese segundo que la respiración agitada del Irken se calmó, al igual que las molestias. Zim se quitó el sudor de la frente y se agarro suavemente del cuello de Dib.

-¿Estas mejor?- Zim volvió a asentir, recargandose sobre el pecho del humano. Dib le levantó el mentón y Buzzard se cruzo de brazos -¿Que fue eso?-  
-No lo se, no lo se- murmuro -Nunca antes había visto ese símbolo, menos esta reacción ante algo tan simple-  
-¿Fue el símbolo lo que te puso así?-  
-Quiero suponer que es eso-  
-Deberíamos ir a tu vieja base para revisar algunos registros médicos, quizás esto sea un primer síntoma de algo que se pueda convertir en algo grave... aunque si mueres finalmente podría llegar a disecarte...- dijo Buzzard sonriendo de oreja a oreja.  
-Señor Buzzard, ¡por favor!-  
-No Dib, ya estoy bien. El dolor de cabeza ya se me bajó- le dijo -Volvamos a casa por favor, veremos su significado mañana, justo cuando terminemos la practica de artes marciales-  
-¿Estas seguro?-

Zim asintió y Dib lo volvió a cargar para llevarlo dentro del auto. Buzzard se subió donde el piloto y arrancó el motor, dejando la nave donde estaba.


	5. Alternia pt1

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de historia no me pertenecen, le pertencen dos personas cuyos lucros por estas historias hacienden a mas de 8 mil.

Capitulo 4  
Alternia  
Parte 1

El imperio irken había caido.

La inmensa se encontraba derrumbada, eso estaba seguro. Pedazos de metal flotaban por el espacio, regados y arrancados como si un animal salvaje hubiera atacado a una presa. Todo estaba en ruinas. Desde la sala comunal, en la que estaban las paredes pintadas con sangre, hasta la smeetería, donde yacían un montón de cuerpezitos aplastados por lo que parecían ser botas con casquillos. Zim caminaba en sus piyamas, aterrorizado, solo viendo destrucción con cada paso que daba. Llevaba rato andando sin un rumbo por los pasillos, tratando de no resbalarse y caer en los pisos llenos de cuerpos descuartizados y de sangre verdosa coagulada. Sus hermanos y hermanas habían sido masacrados brutalmente por una fuerza desconocida y aun no ayaba respuesta de lo que había pasado. Y mientras mas se adentraba entre los restos de la que alguna vez fue la nave mas grandiosa construida por su planeta, mas cuerpos y mas horror iban encontrado sus glóbulos oculares.

Finalmente logró llegar a la sala de los mas Altos, donde se suponía que sus lideres debían de estar. Debían, por que lo que quedaba de sus líderes no era mucho en realidad. Purpura había sido reducido a una masa amorfa de órganos y huesos rotos regada por diferentes partes de la sala y Rojo, bueno, de no ser por que los remanentes de su cuerpo aun tenían su traje típico que Zim pudo reconocerle. Para ese entonces, el chico verde estaba haciendo el mayor esfuerzo por no vomitar, no solo por las imágenes, si no por la pestilencia que ya estaba comenzando a llenar el ambiente.

El irken logró mover su vista hacía la pantalla principal de los mas altos. Se encontraba rota, eso estaba claro, pero en ella se haya pintada con la sangre de sus altos la única prueba que dejo atrás el responsable de la barbarie, un símbolo parecido a un emoticon: :0).

Zim se dejo caer de rodillas. ¿Acaso el responsable se estaba riendo? ¿Encontraba esto como una broma terriblemente enferma? Todos estaban muertos menos el.

La ironía de que un planeta conquistador hubiera sido conquistado de manera aun mas brutal era demasiada, quizás de eso se estaba riendo el responsable ahora. Pero ¿por que? ¿Era venganza quizás? ¿Oh buscaba acabar con la competencia? Fuera cual fuera su razón, lo que había hecho si que estaba sobrepasado.

De repente, el chico verde sintió una mano en su hombro. Ante esto, le entró un miedo atroz y se puso lo mas rápido que pudo en una posición de combate, pensando que se trataba del que había hecho todo.

Cual fue su sorpresa al ver que lo que tenía enfrente era un hombrecillo pequeño, con unos ojos de punto de color blanco y un cuerpo completamente negro. Zim lo miró extrañado y le dio una ojeada rápida de los pies a la cabeza, el sujeto parecía no tener ningún rastro de tener cabello o siquiera boca o nariz. Fue entonces que el chico verde reconoció a la especie. El pequeñito era un habitante de Derse, planeta gemelo de otro llamado Prospit, y con el que sus habitantes mantenían una eterna guerra. Si bien en su planeta había buenos soldados, ninguno era tan brutal como para hacer esto, y menos uno de tan bajo tamaño. Encima, este no se miraba tan fuerte, y por la expresión de sus ojos de punto, mas que parecer el responsable se le notaba melancólico y asustando por tanta violencia.

El Dersian metió la mano en un bolsillo de la chamarra azul marino que estaba vistiendo, sacó una hoja de papel y se la dio a Zim, mostrándosela como una ofrenda o una señal de que no le iba a hacer daño al irken. Zim la tomó con desconfianza y se dio cuenta de que era un recado escrito en un perfecto ingles.

"Sígueme"

Zim no sabía si hacerlo en un principio. La ultima vez que había seguido una orden de una sola palabra, había terminado inconsciente en el piso y con su PAK parcialmente desactivado. Pero al parecer no tenía mas salida, y este sujeto parecía saber lo suficiente como para averiguar que sucedió.

Levantándose de su lugar y volviendo a acomodar su camisón sobre sus piernas, el Irken siguió al incauto, que no tardó mucho en tomar su mano para que caminar un poco mas rápido. Un poco empujado, Zim le mantuvo el paso, aun cuando tenían que esquivar cuerpos, y finalmente llegaron a un pasillo que terminaba en una puerta cerrada.

Fue cuando el dersian abrió la puerta que el paisaje cambió por completo. Un desierto lleno de dunas se expandió ante su vista, arena dorada que hacia contraste con un cielo completamente morado y lleno de estrellas. Dos lunas llenas, una rosada y otra verde, hacia un acto de presencia en el firmamento como astros reyes. Zim no tuvo tiempo de reconocer el lugar donde estaba por que el tipo ya se había echado a andar, y el chico verde tuvo que apresurarse para alcanzarlo.

Cuando aquel sujeto de color negro se detuvo, Zim notó un par de rehiletes gigantes clavados al piso, que se movían lentamente con el aire del ambiente. El primero era de color blanco, y el segundo de color negro, uno al lado del otro.

-¿Que es todo esto?- se preguntó.

Repentinamente, Zim se dio cuenta de que había alguien mas en el lugar a parte de ellos dos. Una criatura alta con una capucha larga de color amarillo que le llegaba hasta el suelo estaba entre medio de ambos rehiletes. No tardó mucho en acercarse a Zim y ofrecerle un tercer rehilete en forma de regalo, pero mucho mas pequeño y con ambos colores combinados.

-Un regalo de mi para usted- sonó una voz serena.  
-¿Para mi?- dijo Zim  
-Así es, le servirá para sentirse mejor ahora que es el ultimo que queda...-

Un par de luces, una roja y una azul, brillaron en lo que parecían ser los oculares de sujeto, como un par de brasas ardientes. Así, le sonrió con su boca llena de colmillos.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Zim abrió los ojos de par en par. Estaba sudado y jadeando, pero no gritando, y tenía sus sábanas agarradas con fuerza. Dib sintió el tumulto de su compañero de piso en la cama y, medio despierto, se volteo hacia donde estaba el alienigeno.

-Zim, ¿que sucede, que tienes?- dijo soñoliento.  
-Nada, no es nada en realidad...- susurró  
-Mientes-  
-Zim no miente mono apestoso. Ademas, esa es mi frase-  
-Solo dímelo, por favor. Si algo te preocupa debo de saberlo-

El irken hizo una pausa ligera y se metió dentro de sus cobertores.

-Solo, tuve un sueño-  
-¿Uhm?  
-Con dificultad tengo sueños Dib. Pero nunca había tenido uno tan raro-  
-¿Tuviste una pesadilla?- intuyó Dib  
-No lo se, no se siquiera que es eso- le respondió  
-Un mal sueño, casi siempre es provocado por algo que te asusta o te preocupa-  
-Supongo entonces que si fue una pesadilla. La inmensa estaba destruida, todos estaban muertos, vi a cada Irken masacrado de manera horrible y de repente, puf! cambio de escenario. Dos torres en forma de rehiletes, una blanca y otra negra, y un sujeto raro con una capucha amarilla que me confirmó que había sido el fanfarrón al que lo tocó sobrevivir sin un solo rasguño-

El irken se acurruco donde el humano, pegándose a su pecho como lo había hecho hacía algunas horas con el incidente de la nave. Le molestaba sentirse vulnerable, pero no importara cuanto lo negara, no iba a salir de ello con facilidad. Al menos le reconfortaba que el cabezón fuera el único que estuviera ahí para verle de esa manera. Dib comprendió pronto todo y ayudo a su compañero para que se acercara un poco mas a el. Así pues, ya teniendo al alíen bien protegido entre sus brazos, busco alejarlo de sus preocupaciones acariciando sus antenas. Zim sonrió un poco por el roce, murmurando algo en irken, temblando un poco con cierto placer y dejándose llevar de vuelta por el sueño de poco en poco. Dib sabía lo sensibles que eran al tacto, y este se volvía un truco muy efectivo para calmarlo cuando estaba neurótico.

-No hay nada que temer, sigo aquí- le susurro al irken antes de que se durmiera el también.

000000000000000000000000000000000

-¡HYA, HYA, HYA, HYA!-

El resto del día había pasado sin mas contratiempos, aun cuando el irken tuvo que aguantar otra pagina mas del interminable libro de las lamentaciones que tenía su jefe. Ya en la tarde, Zim le estaba dando patadas a un saco de golpear y este ya estaba comenzando a quedar abollado por la fuerza del mismo, tirando un poco de arena con cada patada. El chino que tenían por profesor observaba atento mientras su segundo mejor alumno se desquitaba con su equipo de entrenamiento. Guan caminó casi en silencio y tomo del hombro al alíen con disfraz.

-Ya basta chico, me vas a dejar sin equipo al paso que vas-  
-Perdone maestro- dijo Zim terminando con su ejercicio.

El maestro entonces se colocó en la oreja falsa de Zim y dijo susurrante.

-Muchacho, si bien estoy a favor de que usen el ejercicio para distraerse de todos los males, no creo que sea necesario descargar sus frustraciones sobre los sacos, son algo caros, ¿sabes?- le sonrió.  
-¿Por que sera que todos estos monos me leen como si fuera un libro abierto?- se quedo pensando el alíen con cierto bochorno.  
-Bueno, muchachos, la practica terminó. Pueden pasar a cambiarse-

Dib se colocó una toalla entre los hombros mientras Zim y su hermana estiraban un poco. Mini alce dormía al lado de GIR, quien seguía en su traje de perro verde, manteniéndose quietesito al igual que como se le vio en el campus. Esto ultimo se estaba volviendo un comportamiento habitual que a Zim se le hacía por demás extraño, y mas cuando se hablaba de sus unidad SIR. La verdad al extraterrestre le comenzó a preocupar un poco que GIR entrara en ratos de aletargamiento en los que solo se mantenía viendo fijamente a la ventana o cosas así. Sospechaba que era por que Gaz le había dado mantenimiento (oh mas bien metido mano) de una o de otra forma.

-¡Uf! Eso si que estuvo duro ¿no?- exclamo letra M desde el otro lado del cuarto -Casi sentí que los ojos se me iban a botar con esa llave que me hiciste Gaz-  
-Esa era la intensión...- exclamo entre susurro la hermanita de Dib.

Letra M dejo escapar una risa nerviosa y secó su rapada cabeza con una toalla.

-Por cierto, no se si se enteraron de la noticia, pero cuando llegue el invierno hay planes para hacer una reunión de ex alumnos en la primaria del condado, con eso que escuche que la van a demoler...-  
-La verdad no lo se Letra M, seguiré ocupado en el trabajo aun cuando este fuera del campus-  
-Tu siempre tan aguafiestas como siempre Dib, ¿Y que hay de ti Zim?-  
-Con todo lo que me gustaría ir, es precisamente este invierno cuando voy a continuar con mi enorme, laboriosa, tediosa, y eterna tesis- le respondió Zim con una cara de horror -Probablemente voy a tomar un descanso en navidad y en año nuevo, y digo, "probablemente", el profesor Membrana me dejó eso en un "veremos"-  
-Vaya, eso si que es una lastima, la reunión no va a ser la misma sin los raros del salón para hacerla mas amena- exclamó M poniendo su toalla sobre sus hombros.  
-¡Seh! Lo se- le dijo Dib secamente -Pero es que hay que poner las cartas sobre la mesa; resulta apresurado para la situación en la que nos encontramos Zim y yo. Ademas, ¿Como es que se pusieron de acuerdo?. Digo, todos comenzamos a separarnos después del incendio, y solo se el paradero de unos cuantos. Mary esta en un convento a 350 kilómetros de aquí, Aki se mudó a Madrid, Torque y Gretchen están fuera del estado, Peyopi también, Jessica trabaja como modelo en Praga, Melvin se fue con su abuelo a Alaska, Keef estaba con un tío en Corea...-

-Esta bien, ya te agarre el rollo- se quejó M -Tu, Zim, Zita y yo fuimos los tarados que se quedaron en esta ciudad asquerosa, pero ¡Hey! Hasta ahora no me quejo de mi carrera de leyes y la ciencias les han sentado muy bien a ustedes dos, solo debería saber la opinión de Zita al respecto de su carrera de enfermería junto con el trabajo de medio tiempo y con eso quedamos todos contentos-

Dib encogió los hombros y se despido de letra M. Zim le pico el hombro, desesperado por irse para arreglar el otro asunto.

-Ya nos vamos Guan- exclamó Gaz.  
-Nos vemos el próximo jueves muchachos, y por cierto Zim...-  
-¿Si maestro?-  
-A ver cuando diablos te quitas esa mochila para entrenar. No se como cuantas veces te lo he pedido- lo apuntó Guan haciendo referencia a su PAK -Pareciera que la traes pegada a la espalda-  
-Casi de manera literal señor, ya veré que hago con eso- dijo el mencionado con una sonrisa socarrona.  
-Hay chico, ¿que voy a hacer contigo?- suspiro el asiático con molestia.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Ya la tarde había caído y comenzaba a ponerse oscuro.

El gastado malibu en donde iban todos se paró a unos metros de la antigua base de Zim. La casa color verde aqua prácticamente seguía igual que hacía años y solo tenía uno o dos cambios. La bandera con el letrero de "amo a la tierra" fue reemplazada por una bandera de los estados unidos, y un gran árbol de bellotas decidió plantarse y crecer en la zona, por lo que la mitad de los gnomos estaban cubiertos de hojas otoñales. El doctor Buzzard se encontraba estacionado en la puerta de entrada recogiendo algunas bellotas del suelo y guardándolas en sus bolsillos, seguramente las consumiría luego.

-¿Que hacemos aquí y por que esta tu jefe enfrente de la base de Zim?- le cuestiono Gaz a su hermano -Hoy no es sábado-  
-No venimos a dar mantenimiento, es mas como una cosa de extraterrestres. Si no quieres venir, te puedes quedar en el auto- le insistió Dib con un tono molesto.  
-No, esta vez no. Quiero ver que traman antes de que se haga un papelón sin posibilidades de arreglo, en el que seguramente voy a terminar involucrada de todos modos-

Dib rolo los ojos y bajó a todos del vehículo. GIR dio un grito agudo y corrió hacia la puerta, como cada sábado.

-¡HOLA CASA! Te extrañeeeeeeee- exclamo abrazando a uno de los gnomos.  
-Oh, ni note que habían llegado- dijo Buzzard aun recogiendo bellotas -Debería de dejar de distraerme tanto-

Zim se quitó los lentes oscuros, se aseguro de que nadie mas lo viera y con cuidado se sacó la lentilla para acercar su ojo de color rosa al timbre de la casa. La maquina hizo un sonido mas un rápido escaneo y una tonadita alegre sonó para abrirles la puerta de manera automática. GIR fue el primero en entrar a la casa y sentarse en el sillón, tratando de prender el aparato de televisor sin éxito. Volteo entonces a su derecha y miro un ave en medio de la sala, picoteando el piso y luego volteando hacia los muchachos ocasionalmente.

-Caramba, creo que hay un agujero en algún lado- exclamo Dib al ver a la paloma dentro de la casa -Debimos de hacer la inspección rutinaria-  
-¡Cerdito!-  
-Gir, eso no es un cerdo, es una paloma- le replicó su dueño tratando de ahuyentar a la mencionada.

La paloma voló y se poso en su cabeza, para desgracia del irken.

-Hay cielos muchacho, no creí que se te fuera a pegar algo como la palomitis- dijo Buzzard metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su chamarra de lana -Como eres un alíen, no estoy seguro si eres alérgico, pero un poco de meonelubrina te controla con mucha eficacia. Si no, puedes tratar el neroanaproxeno-  
-Odio la palomitis- exclamo el irken quitándose el bio holograma nuevamente.

La paloma voló hacia la puerta y Zim la cerró detrás de si.

-Computadora, llévanos al sótano-  
-Ah caray, ¿que están haciendo aquí? Según mis sensores, aun no es sábado-  
-No hagas preguntas y solo abre la compuerta-

La computadora suspiró y abrió la puerta del hangar que estaba en la cocina. Los 4 mas GIR y mini alce entraron rápidamente y comenzaron a bajar por el elevador.

Zim arranco una telaraña de uno de los botones y la dueña de la misma se fue corriendo con rapidez. Desde hacía tiempo que había tenido que dejar su base, un tanto por que, a falta de recursos, las actividades realizadas en la misma eran nulas y solo podía dedicarse a hacer lo básico, y otro tanto por que necesitaba de un lugar en donde pudiera aparentar ser mas humano ahora que tenía trabajo. Aunque venían cada fin de semana a darle el mantenimiento necesario, era obvio que como toda casa deshabitada estaba bastante asquerosa.

-Cuando tenga una casa propia voy a mudar los chunches que quedan para allá, este lugar se esta llenando de alimañas- se quejó el alíen.  
-¿Y por que simplemente no los mueves a ese apartamento mugriento en donde están viviendo tu y tu parejita?- les dijo Gaz en un agrio tono de fastidio.  
-Seguro Gaz- de respondió Dib con sarcasmo -Mudaremos todooooooo el sistema a un apartamento que solo tiene un baño, una sala/cocina/comedor/recibidor de la mitad del tamaño de un salón de clases y una sola habitación. Seguramente el casero no se va a dar cuenta de los cambios tan repentinos sobre el edifico-  
-De hecho, eso a mi me parecería perfecto- exclamó el computador irrumpiendo con su voz mecánica -Creo que un roedor se metió al escaner secundario y anda haciendo un nido en el hardware-  
-¿Y acaso alguien aquí te pregunto tu opinión?- le reclamó el alíen enojado.  
-No amo- exclamo el computador resignado.  
-¡ENTONCES NO NOS INTERRUMPAS!-

Finalmente el elevador arribó a la sala principal, donde el computador central estaba mostrando sus signos vitales en una especie de pantalla para salvar. Afortunadamente, todo seguía bien de momento, pero Zim se mantenía al tanto por si alguna de las múltiples pestes que estaban metiéndose en su base llegaban a dañar algo vital.

-Wow- exclamó Buzzard con fascinación -Debo tener memoria corta, la ultima vez que vinimos aquí no había visto este cuarto-  
-Es por que la ultima vez que lo trajimos pasamos al área de la nave, en el ático, no llegamos a este piso- le contesto Dib.

Zim se sentó en su silla y quitó una chamarra que estaba recargada en el respaldo.

-Vaya, así que aquí estaba mi suéter magenta con rayas negras, y yo que pensaba que se había quedado en el autobús-  
-Te dije que lo habías dejado aquí- le reclamó Dib.  
-Como sea. ¿Esta todo bien computador?- preguntó Zim.  
-Afirmativo, todo sigue en función y con la energía al 100%. Todo, claro, salvo por lo del roedor-  
-Necesito comenzar a poner trampas pegajosas... Bueno, eso no importa, necesito que se me proporcionen unos datos del sistema de investigación Irken-  
-¿Y para que quiere revisar ese sistema si esta mas incompleto que las hojas de reporte de los mas altos?- preguntó el computador con cierta molestia -Tengo otras opciones que podrían resultar mejores-  
-(Otra vez la burra al trigo. Nunca debí de haber abierto ese jodido programa. ¡Gracias Skoodge!)- Zim se llevaba la mano a la frente ante la insubordinación de su computador para hacer cualquier cosa que involucrara a su planeta. No era la primera vez que pasaba, y esta era una razón terciaria del por que había abandonado su antiguo hogar -Okei, okei, solo dame algo que me sirva para poder identificar un símbolo que ví en la parte trasera de una nave. Dejémonos de líos ¿quieres?-  
-Conectándose a multired. Cargando base de datos gratuita del planeta Bookseter. Agregue nombre y contraseña o registrese para mas información-  
-Maldita sea...-

Después de llenar una tediosa forma para acceder a la base de datos de otro planeta, Zim finalmente pudo conectarse a algo parecido a una biblioteca con un buscador de simbología integrada. En la pantalla había una linea que indicaba la descripción. El chico verde tecleó un par de palabras clave y apareció una pagina con varias fotografías. 134 resultados en 0000.1 segundos

-Así que, ¿encontraron otra nave?- preguntó Gaz en lo que Zim buscaba con la mirada.  
-De hecho, y queremos encontrar información acerca del tripulante, por que parece que ya lleva tiempo en este lugar- le explicó su hermano -Como no encontramos ningún rastro del mismo salvo el símbolo de su chatarra, lo único que nos queda es revisarlo para ver si podemos dar tan siquiera con la raza-  
-Eso suena coherente-  
-¿Y? ¿Vez algo parecido a lo que te produjo dolor de cabeza muchacho?- dijo Buzzard poniendo suavemente la mano en el hombro del Irken.  
-Eso intento, pero parece que ninguno es parecido a lo que vi en el cola de la-a-a ¡AGH!-

Zim volvió a agarra fuertemente su cráneo entre sus dos manos y Dib se movió para ayudarlo a salir de la silla.

-E-es, es ese... es ese...- murmuro el irken con debilidad mientras apuntaba con su dedo hacia la pantalla.

En efecto, ahí estaba el tenedor rojo en forma horizontal que Zim había mirado en la nave. El doctor Buzzard se acercó al computador y le solicitó a la maquina ver información acerca de la raza que usaba dicho distintivo.

-¿Es este el que están buscando?- preguntó el computador, progresivamente conmocionado.  
-Así es, por la reacción de tu amo, seguramente es este...-  
-Temía que me fueras a decir eso-


	6. Alternia pt2

Capitulo 5  
Alternia  
Parte 2

-El planeta a que pertenece este símbolo se llama Alternia, sector 37937-KJH, en la galaxia de Brass, a unos 300 años luz de el conocido cinturón de asteroides de Ematox. Los componentes atmosféricos que tiene son muy parecidos a los de la tierra. Aunque con algunas diferencias entre cantidades, si usted llegara ahí podría respirar y caminar con facilidad. Su ciclo de traslación dura alrededor de 2 años terrestres aproximadamente, y su rotación 24 horas. Posee dos lunas, Magna y Kagna, ambas en conformadas por componentes en extremo raros que les da un color neon muy particular, verde y rosado, respectivamente-

La computadora tiraba un montón de información en irken al lado de la foto del planeta. A pesar de que Buzzard y Gaz estaban un poco confusos, Dib leía con facilidad cada palabra. Zim le había enseñado a hablar su idioma alrededor de la secundaria, cuando todavía estaba en el manicomio.

En la fotografía, se podía ver un planeta de color gris con toda la pinta de tener el tamaño de Venus, y sin embargo, había tenido la suerte y suficiente gravedad inicial para haber capturado dos asteroides de colores raros a su alrededor, formando dos lunas de colores distintivos ya mencionados anteriormente. Y aunque el computador decía que tenía muchas de sus condiciones similares al planeta en donde estaban parados, algunas fotografías mas cercanas mostraban un continente grande y unos mas pequeños que parecía islas, todo lo demás era pura agua. Básicamente el planeta era un 73% de océanos y quien sabe cuantos ríos y lagos había dentro del solitario continente.

-El planeta Alternia es conocido no solo por ser un planeta parcialmente acuoso, si no también por tener una amplia gama de climas relacionados con la fuerza de sus mareas, su rara vegetación, su singular fauna y ser uno de los pocos lugares habitados en donde la luz del sol es tenue-  
-Espera, dijiste que la atmósfera era igual en componentes a la nuestra- exclamo Dib -¿Como es que no les pega el sol?-  
-Eso no quiere decir que no es un poco mas densa, la pluvialidad del planeta Alternia es 20% mayor a la de la tierra, y aunque tenga climas semideserticos y montañosos en donde la atmósfera no es tan benevola cuando se trata de agua, sigue oscuro. Aun así, tiene en contraparte otros lugares con climas selváticos sumamente húmedos en donde la densa capa de nubes tiene agujeros y deja de retener luz, por lo que la vegetación abunda y es verde. En los lugares donde no pasa esto la vegetación tiene tonalidades entre amarillo, rojo y hasta rosado- le respondió la computadora.  
-Prácticamente se están ahogado- completó Gaz -Con eso se me hace raro que los habitantes no tengan aletas o algo por el estilo-  
-De hecho ama Gaz, si las tienen-

Algunas fotografías muy malas de los habitantes comenzaron a aparecer. Eran criaturas humanoides, todas con piel de color gris y cabellos negros. Cuernos de varias formas y tamaños coronaban sus cabezas y algunos dejaban ver un arsenal de filosos y agudos colmillos saliendo de sus bocas. Los ojos de todos los nativos eran amarillos, con pupilas de colo negro que era seguro que se dilataban para ver en la oscuridad, ademas de que mostraban oídos puntiagudos y narices de diferentes tamaños. Sin embargo, y pese a lo que había dicho la computadora, no todas las fotos tomadas a los alternianos eran de gente con aletas. Solo algunos de los tomados tenía aletas, y eran parte de los componentes faciales. Varios radios de cartílago salían de la parte trasera de sus quijadas y ataban sus orejas puntiagudas a sus nucas con una membrana delgada de color índigo o morado, dejando al descubierto lo móviles que eran las orejas de los acuáticos y las agallas que preservaban en sus cuellos. Pero esto no era lo único que se miraba extraño. Dib notó algo que hizo que los demás prestaran un poco mas de atención.

-Oye, ¿por que todos se miran como si fueran, tu sabes, niños?-

En efecto, cada foto tomada a los habitantes del planeta eran de niños o animales y solo eso.

-No hay seguridad del por que, pero se tiene una teoría de que los alternianos, en efecto, no llegan a la edad adulta-  
-¿Como es eso?-  
-¿Alguna vez leyó el libro de Peter pan? Haga de cuenta que Alternia es como Nunca jamas- sin embargo, el computador hizo una pausa -Aunque debo de recalcar que esta solo es una especulación, pues la biología y la estructura social del planeta se mantiene desconocida hasta la fecha. No existe alguien en el universo con la suficiente valentía como para acercarse demasiado debido a la reputación que carga-  
-¿Perdón?-  
-Alternia es un planeta invasor Dib. Uno de los mas brutales, si quieres que te lo diga-

La voz de Zim de repente resonó en la habitación. Después del ataque de su jaqueca, Dib lo había recostado en una de las planchas que usaba para poner animales, ayudando a que calmara su su cerebro.

-No puedo explicar las jaquecas, pero ahora entiendo por que tuve esa pesadilla justo después de haber visto el símbolo- le repuso Zim -No lo había llevado a mi memoria aun hasta que la computadora menciono la ubicación. Alternia tiene uno de los rangos destructivos mas altos entre los planetas invasores conocidos. Cuentan los chismosos que cuando su nave de ataque llega a un planeta no es cosa de pensarla; o corres o te mueres-  
-Espera, dame un segundo para asimilarlo, ¿dices que hay otros planetas invasores a parte de Irk?-  
-JA- se rió Zim de manera soberbia -Dib cosa, vaya que eres estúpido. Hasta la fecha, los irken conocemos a otras 47 razas que andan en las mismas que nosotros por una u otra razón, y todas nos llevamos mal. Los planetas invasores compiten para obtener un imperio grandisimo, conformado los mejores planetas o la mayor cantidad, incluso llegando a tener discusiones bastante fuertes sobre lugares de conquista, estén o no habitados por vida "inteligente" (aunque eso en algunos caso quede en duda)-  
-Vaya, que fascinante- dijo Buzzard con una amplia sonrisa.  
-Pero aun no lo asimila mi cabeza- dijo Gaz con su susurrante voz -¿Como es que un planeta conformado solo por mocosos moja pañales puede ser tan brutal como dices?-  
-Ya se lo expliqué, el que este habitado solamente por niños es una especulación. Sin embargo, esta teoría es por demás aceptada entre los círculos de varios planetas, por que satélite espía que se logra meter mas allá de su atmósfera solo encuentran niños y animales, nada mas- le respondió de manera ruda la computadora a Gaz.  
-Pero debe de haber uno o dos adultos- insistió Dib -¿O es que acaso son los, niños lo que procrean a mas alternianos?-

Lo ultimo, debían admitirlo, sonaba por demas perturbador.

-En realidad, si hay un adulto. El único adulto conocido de la raza, de hecho-  
-¿En serio?-  
-Su gobernante. La condesa Meenah Peixes VI-  
-Y déjame adivinar, al igual que los mas altos, seguro los alternianos la tienen como su reina solo por que es adulto-  
-Oye, oye, oye, eso no tiene nada de gracioso y encima es ofensivo ¡mono descerebrado!- se quejó Zim.  
-De hecho, quizás esa no sea la principal razón- irrumpió el computador -Algunos tienen la teoría de que es la madre de todos y cada uno de los nativos, pues se cree que cuando pone huevos estos son llevados al planeta para que sigan con su ciclo de vida relativamente corto, mientras que ella a gozado de un ciclo vital con suma salud de mas de 2000 años hasta la fecha. Pero repito, al menos eso se piensa, pues eso no da explicación del por que aun no ha tenido un heredero, o el por que la gran mayoría de los pobladores carece de aletas. Y es que, la condesa, de hecho, tiene las mismas aletas faciales que algunos de los habitantes-  
-Lo que si sabe es que la condesa es muy agresiva, y puede llegar a ponerse de mal humor con cualquier cosa. Aunque claro, yo también estaría de muy mal humor si tuviera que gritarle a 40 millones de habitantes que limpien su habitación- exclamo Zim, ahora acomodándose sobre la platina de disección como si se tratara de una cama.  
-Pero eso no responde a mi pregunta- replicó Gaz -El planeta esta poblado de niños llorones y adolescentes tarados, ¿como rayos le han hecho para acarrearse de semejante reputación?-  
-La respuesta no es simple, por eso mi computadora le ha estado dando tantas vueltas al tema- le respondió finalmente Zim -No se conoce mucho del planeta, salvo lo que te acaban de decir, y es ahí donde radica todo el problema. Nadie sabe como lo ha hecho hasta ahora, pero su reputación no es algo que no se allá ganado de manera legitima. Planeta al que llegan, planeta que destruyen de manera irremediable, y nunca quedan sobrevivientes como para contar lo que pasó. También se sabe que no les gusta que los planetas estén habitados por vida inteligente, eso se ve por que la reina siempre termina brutalizando a la raza dominante. Una vez que está extinta, se toma la libertad de hacerse de los recursos del planeta sin restricciones. Eso, o bien fumiga el planeta para quedarse con suelo, valles y agua y poner a crecer sus propios recursos dentro de el. Los alternianos tienen bajo su poder a unos 24 planetas, entre esos, 3 ya son la 2da, 3era y 4ta Alternia debido a que ya el pobre lugar ya solo puede producir sus recursos. Pero, según algunos, hay que ser benévolos con su causa. La reina presuntamente viaja sola por el espacio buscando como mantener a 40 millones y pico de bocas alimentadas y vestidas-  
-Lo que nos faltaba, langostas espaciales- reclamó Gaz molesta.  
-Por Júpiter, eso suena horrible-  
-Esperen un segundo, aun hay algo que yo no entiendo- interrumpió Buzzard -Si tienes un planeta dominado por una reina y sus hijos, ¿eso no querrá decir que la armada brutal solo esta constituida por niñatos?-  
-Eso, o quizás lo que haya dentro de la "colmena" sea la armada que los mata a todos-  
-¿Colmena?- preguntó Dib -¿Que colmena?-

La computadora pronto dejo entrever a las naves de batalla alternianas. La primera era parecido a un porta aviones con alerones a los lados, su color rojo carmesí era extremadamente notorio entre la negrura del universo. Estaba armada hasta los dientes y mostraba en el costado el mismo tridente o tenedor que provocaba las jaquecas del irken. Varias puntitos que al parecer eran naves mas pequeñas la rodeaban por todos lados.

-Me supongo que esa debe ser la colmena- se adelantó Dib.  
-En realidad no- menciono la computadora -Este es el Arpón imperial, la nave de ataque por excelencia de los alternianos. La condesa Meenah viaja cómodamente dentro de sus ostentosos aposentos mientras el armatoste corre alrededor del universo de manera automática-  
-Se ve muy grande-  
-Tiene un poco menos del tamaño de la Inmensa, la nave de batalla de los Irken-  
-Entonces, cual es la colmena-  
-La que va atrás del Arpón imperial-

A Dib se le cayó la quijada de sorpresa cuando el computador agrandó la foto. La Colmena era tan gigantesca que dejaba al Arpón imperial viéndose como un auto compacto enfrente de un edificio de 100 pisos. El domo metálico tenía, en esencia, la forma de una perinola, terminado en una punta que parecía un aguijón y el cual muy seguramente era un arma. Picos de varios tamaños sobresalían de la estructura y igualmente, puntitos aun mas pequeños la rodeaban como si estuvieran protegiendo algo precioso. Definitivamente algo enorme debía de estarse cocinando dentro de esa cosa.

-Se nota que los alternianos no se miden en gastos cuando se trata de impresionar- exclamo Gaz.  
-Y ahora supongo que me vas a decir que nadie sabe lo que hay dentro de ese monstruoso aparato- le replicó Dib al computador con aburrimiento.  
-Afirmativo amo Dib, su contenido es desconocido-  
-Era todo lo que necesitábamos saber. Oh bueno, parece que el planeta esta en peligro... otra vez. No es como si ya de por si no pasara seguido-  
-¿Y como puede afirmar eso Dib mono? ¿Que tal si el doctor Buzzard tiene razón y el tripulante murió o fue capturado antes de mandar un mensaje?-  
-Y si estuviera vivo- completo Buzzard -En todo caso, el tripulante debería de haber sido un niño o un adolescente, según por lo que dicen las teorías. No sabemos cuanto tiempo lleva abandonada esa cosa ahí. Si sobrevivió o en su defecto, creció, no hay manera de saberlo-  
-Creo que lo mas coherente para saber si actuar o no es ir por la nave y verificarla de pies a cabeza...-

El sonido del celular de Buzzard de repente llamó la atención de todos y el doctor contestó rápidamente.

-¿Diga?... ¡Oh!... Permitame solo un segundo, estaré ahí en hora y media o menos-  
-¿Que sucedió?-  
-Nada Dib hijo. Encontraron a un tipo con alto grado de descomposición en el acuario del condado de al lado, justo en el tanque donde están las medusas. Según las investigaciones preliminares no es uno de los trabajadores, así que quieren que les ayude con el peritaje-  
-Significa que tengo trabajo para mañana-  
-Eso, y quizás al termino vayamos por esa nave, necesitare una lona de plástico y quizás una caja de cartón-

Buzzard se fue corriendo y dejo a los chicos, Zim se bajó de la platina donde estaba acostado y tomó su chamarra olvidada.

-Sera mejor que vayamos a casa a planear como sacar ese armatoste de ahí-  
-Tienes razón, te dejamos en el campus Gaz-  
-Como quieran-  
-GIR, Mini alce, ya nos vamos-  
-Encontré los waffles sobrantes en el congelador- exclamo el robot triunfante desde atras de lo ductos de ventilación.  
-¡Deja eso ahí y ponte tu disfraz!-

GIR salió al lado de Mini alce completamente cubierto de polvo, con un waffle en la mano tan congelado que le colgaban estalagmitas y con un ratón en la cabeza. Mini alce hizo un ligero chirrido y GIR se puso de nuevo su disfraz de perro antes de salir por la puerta de la casa.

Sin embargo, al salir, el auto no era lo primero que vieron al frente. Keef estaba observando el Malibu de Dib con una expresión confundida en el rostro, y parecía que estaba tratando de ver algo debajo.

-¿Keef?- lo cuestiono Zim -Te... afeitaste-  
-¿Que? Ah, hola Zim. Si, si, me afeite, me canse de tener al animal muerto que tenía en la barbilla, jajajaja. ¿Que haces aquí?-  
-Creo que la pregunta mas te concierne a tí- exclamó Dib molesto.  
-Mas bien pienso que el que no comprende el asunto eres tu, Membrana. Estoy por estos rumbos por que estoy quedándome en un hotel a 4 calles de aquí- le respondió Keef con cierto veneno en su tono de voz.  
-Convenientemente puesto cerca de la casa de Zim-  
-Ni idea viejo, yo no decido donde nos hospeda nuestro manager. Ademas, ya me llegó el chisme. Zim ya no vive aquí por que sus viejos lo corrieron de su casa, por eso se mi hizo raro ver el Malibu aquí enfrente-  
-No hay nada de que hablar al respecto- mintió Zim -Discusiones usuales con mis padres, una tremenda vergüenza llena de drama como para contarla. Solo te dire que ahorita mi madre debe estar llorando en el sillón mientras mi padre se golpea la cabeza con rabia en la pared. Y eso que nomas había venido por mi chamarra-  
-Cielos Zim, pero que triste, mi tío nunca haría algo así-  
-Eso aun no responde el por que te pusiste enfrente de mi auto-  
-Oh, por nada Membrana, solo me paré al darme cuenta que tu pedazo de metal oxidado estaba tratando de copiar a las cataratas del Niagara-

Un charco de gasolina estaba debajo del Malibu, el tanque se agujeró.

-Le... Le hiciste un agujero a mi tanque...-  
-¡¿QUE?! ¡¿Ahora resulta que me acusas de vándalo?!- exclamo furioso el pelirrojo -Hombre, uno trata aquí de ser buen samaritano, ¡pero se me olvidaba que no se puede cuando tratas de darle ayuda a un esquizofrenico!-  
-No me hables de problemas mentales Keef, el que debió de haber terminado con el loquero debiste haber sido tu-  
-... Ah, con que esas tenemos ¿eh? Supongo entonces que no te importara que le hable a tu padre sobre lo que me han contado en el manicomio del condado sobre tu historial clínico. Seguro y conociendo lo despistado que es el profesor Membrana, le va a creer mas al loco que atiende al loco, que al loco en si-  
-Ahora si que te sobrepasaste, TE VOY A ROMPER EL-  
-¡PODRÍAN PARAR DE UNA MALDITA VEZ! ¡Carajo! ¡¿Vamos a tener que pasar por la misma porquería todos los puñeteros días?!-

Zim, en medio como siempre, estaba acostumbrándose a parar las discusiones de ambos desde lo de Jessica. Eso claro, no significaba que lo disfrutara, en absoluto. También estaba mas que consciente que la manzana de la discordia, en el caso de ambos, era el; pero lo que buscaba era que los insultos y los gritos no se pasaran a la fase 2 o 3, por las cuales el y Dib habían llegado en múltiples ocasiones sin que nadie estuviera ahí para evitarlo.

-Pero Zim...-  
-Nada de "pero Zim" Keef, saben que tengo una paciencia sumamente corta, y me está comenzando a hartar que siempre sea la misma cosa cada que nos vemos. Así que, ya saben, tu ya cállate- exclamó con fuerza apuntando a Keef -Y tu, por tu lado, usa mas el pensamiento lógico, que para eso te estas preparando como científico, ¡cabezón!-  
-Ya, pues ya, no lo vuelvo hacer Zim- replicó Dib -¿Pero ahora como se supone que nos vamos a ir si mi auto esta descompuesto? No podre mover esta cosa de aquí hasta que encuentre como ponerle un parche al tanque-  
-Ya se fue el doctor, ¿verdad?-  
-Vayámonos en autobús. No es tan tarde- sugirió Gaz.  
-Oh pueden irse conmigo en mi auto, está allá...-

Keef apunto un pequeño Volkswagen de color verde moco parado en la esquina de la calle. No era la gran cosa y aunque se notaba un poco mas limpio que el auto de Dib, eso no significaba que dejara de verse como un cacharro. Este era algo raro, principalmente por que se suponía que estaba viviendo con una sensación del rock coreano. Dib estuvo a punto de sacarse otra conspiración de la manga, pero dadas las circunstancias de hacía 5 minutos, prefirió quedarse callado.

-Bueno, si esa cafetera aguanta hasta llegar al otro condado, entonces me subiré- le respondió Gaz en un tono monótono.  
-¿Vienen?- La pregunta de Keef casi sonó a un reto.

Zim volvió a pedirle un permiso silencioso a Dib, y este volvió a suspirar resignado.

-Ya como sea, si no queda de otra-  
-¡Vientos! Entonces déjame buscar las llaves- exclamó palpándose los bolsillos -Espero no las haya dejado adentro por las prisas...-  
-(Prisas, si como no, seguro esto lo hiciste a propósito)- masculló Dib.  
-¿Dijiste algo Dib?-  
-No, nada, nada-

Zim caminó un poco, y Keef rápidamente le cedió el asiento del co-piloto, tanto para incomodidad del alíen como para molestia del humano que lo acompañaba. Cuando finalmente GIR y Mini alce se acomodaron alrededor de Gaz, el chico logro sacar sus llaves del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y encendió el motor. Lo primero que pasó después de eso, fue que el estéreo comenzó a tocar de manera automática la canción de PSY, "Gentleman". El pelirrojo se sonrojo ante la reacción de todos.

-Jejejeje, es que, también hay que pensar que escuchar mi tío todo el día puede llegar a resultar un poco cansado-  
-Dejando de lado eso. Quiero que me hables de O´Jaran- interrumpió Gaz -¿Que tan seguido acompañas a tu tío a las giras?-  
-No tanto como a el le gustaría. De las 5 que han hecho, solo eh ido con el 2. La primera cuando nos fuimos a Europa. En ese tiempo era invierno y tenía como 17. Nos invitaron a telonear a un grupo de rock pesado muy famoso, y estaban todos nerviosos por que era su primera presentación fuera de Corea. La segunda es está, aproveche el tiempo de la gira para tomar un año sabático de mis estudios, hacer estancias de un par de semanas y anotar metodologías de diagnostico. Lo haría mas seguido, pero prefiero quedarme en Corea-  
-(¿Por que no te quedaste entonces?)-  
-Estoy casi seguro de que murmuras algo en contra mía Membrana. Si no estuviera conduciendo, te sacaría a patadas de mi auto-  
-Si comienzan de nuevo, a los DOS los voy a sacar del auto, no me importa que este conduciendo Keef- dijo Zim con un tick en el ojo izquierdo.  
-Ya, pues, lo lamento-  
-¿Y alguna vez te haz metido en las cosas del grupo Keef?- preguntó insistente Gaz.  
-¿Y eso para que lo quieres saber?-  
-Solo quiero una probada de lo que se siente vivir con mi ídolo, no es como para que te pongas paranoico-  
-Bueno, si lo quieres saber- exclamó el Keef -Escribí una canción para "After Terra"-  
-Ese es el álbum mas comprado de su grupo, ¿cual fue?- indagó la chica.  
-No la mas famosa, escribí la semi depresiva "Healer"- le dijo el chico y luego se paró en un semáforo -El constante acoso de la prensa sobre la situación de mi familia siempre me dejaba muy mal, por lo que mi tío sugirió que para calmarme escribiera algo. En mi vida había escrito algo, pero logré un poema que para mi se miraba semi decente. Se lo mostré a mi tío, dijo que era muy bueno y quiso volverlo canción para tocarlo-  
-Con razón se me hacia que tenía un estilo ligeramente diferente a lo normal del grupo. Debo admitir que no es mala, pero si se siente diferente-  
-Bueno, ahí tienes la respuesta del por que-

Zim se mantuvo silente y agachado, tratando de mirar para otro lado. Keef lo notó y se volvió hacia su co piloto.

-¿Que sucede?-  
-Nada- dijo en voz baja  
-Vamos Zim, estas en confianza, si quieres comentar algo, solo dilo-  
-Este... lo que pasa es que Healer es mi favorita del álbum After terra-

Keef mostró una sonrisa algo oscura cuando escucho eso. Dib se puso tenso con el comentario, y mas aun cuanto vio a su chófer acomodando su brazo libre por entre medio de los hombros del extraterrestre.

-No se me hace raro Zim. Prácticamente, cuando la escribí, estaba pensando en ti...-

Ahora si que a Dib le estaba hirviendo la sangre. Se notaba a años luz que Keef buscaba excusas baratas para meterse en los pantalones de Zim. Quería una manera de vengarse, pero como era obvio que si hacía algo drástico iban a terminar estampándose contra el poste de luz mas cercano. Así, trato de mascar su enojo rohiendo sus encías una contra la otra.

Fue entonces que cuando se hundió en el asiento con los brazos cruzados, el chico noto que la parte trasera del cuello de Keef estaba enrojecida, como si tuviera un fuerte sarpullido. Curioso, como era de esperarse, el Membrana se acercó y trató de verlo de cerca, algo que incomodo a pelirrojo.

-¿Hay una razón por la que necesites respirar en mi cuello Membrana?- le dijo enojado  
-Keef, ¿tienes sarpullido?- preguntó mientras metía lo dedos en el cuello de su chamarra de manera invasiva, como lo hacia siempre -Tu cuello esta rojo como la piel de un camarón-

Dib jalón un poco el cuello de la chamarra para darse cuenta de que no era sarpullido, en media milésima de segundo no solo se dio cuenta de que era una cicatriz de quemadura, si no que, encima, parecía tener forma, y una muy especifica. Fue entonces que en esa misma media milésima de segundo, Keef paró el auto de manera abrupta, haciendo rechinar las llantas de su compacto contra el pavimento. Era suerte de ellos que no hubiera mas autos a su alrededor, puesto que seguramente se hubieran provocado un accidente. El pelirrojo golpeó la mano de Dib y se volvió hacia el con una mirada llena de furia, como si quisiera destrozarlo ahí mismo.

-Nunca Membrana...- dijo con la respiración entrecortada -NUNCA VUELVAS A TOCAR MI NUCA, ¡¿TE HA QUEDADO CLARO?!-

La reacción tan violenta del conductor hizo que todos se metieran en sus asientos, incluido Zim, quien no esperaba que le fueran a atacar con algo tan repentino. Keef se calmó, notó el daño y se agarró la nuca con la mano derecha, mientras conducía con la izquierda.

-Lamentó ese lapsus- les dijo en voz baja -No le he contado de esto a nadie, pero sabrán que no salí ileso del accidente. Toda mi espalda está quemada, de la nuca hasta el final de mi espina, por eso trato de ocultarlo usando el cabello largo. El problema es que las cicatrices ha veces me duelen como si fueran nuevas y no me gusta que las toquen. Mi profesor me ha comentado que es una sensación psicosomatica y que esto es normal en pacientes con estrés post traumatico, se necesitan de muchas terapias para poder superar este tipo de eventos...-

Los demás se mantuvieron silenciosos, y asi siguieron durante todo el viaje hasta el campus de Gaz y el apartamento de Zim. Keef terminó la velada incomoda diciéndole al irken que lo miraba el fin de semana y este se despidió con una sonrisa forzada.

-Maldito día- se quejó el extraterrestre -Lo que quiero hacer ahora es quitarme este estúpido disfraz, ducharme, quedarme en cama, y quizás tomarme una o dos mil aspirinas... mi cabeza esta que revienta-

Zim se percató de que Dib no se movía de su lugar, roló los ojos y le picó el hombro a su compañero.

-Oye, hombre de la luna- le reclamó Zim -¿No planeas entrar?-  
-Ya iré Zim- le respondió en voz baja -Estoy meditando si deberé tomarme las pastillas otra vez o no... creo que podría sufrir un arranque-

Zim no dijo nada, solo se metió a la casa. Dib nunca le comentó que creyó haber visto la marca en forma de tenedor en el cuello de Keef, por que no estaba tan seguro.


	7. El concierto pt1

**Notas del autor:** Muchas gracias por todos los reviews recibidos, me alientan a continuar la historia. Por cierto, este capítulo contiene **Lemon, **así que si no eres del todo fan del Xeno... no se por que te metiste aquí, notando que es un ZADR y tiene una M como advertencia.

000000000000000000000000000000

Capitulo 6  
El concierto  
parte 1

Miércoles, Jueves, Viernes...

Aquellos días habían pasado con una corta novedad desde la situación del Martes. Y aunque el Miércoles hicieron el trabajo titanico para sacar la nave de su escondite, al llevarla a la base de Zim y examinarla parte por parte, no hallaron absolutamente nada. Los controles estaban macerados, la fuente de energía agotada, la computadora principal descompuesta, parecía que alguien le había robado la tarjeta de memoria a la nave y encima habían destrozado el asiento. Lo único que estaba intacto era un sistema burdo para hacer camuflaje y el estéreo. No estaban enterados del por que una nave tendría un estero en realidad, pero servía muy bien para sintonizar música de otros planetas.

Ahora si que estaban en problemas. ¿Como rayos iban a saber que estaba haciendo el dichoso alterniano en el planeta si su armatoste estaba, literalmente, inservible para cualquier propósito? La verdad, tratar de averiguar en donde estaba una persona sin pista alguna era como tratar de encontrar una aguja no en un pajar, si no en cientos de miles de kilómetros de ramas cortadas. Las posibilidades de que estuviera vivo estaban tan presentes como las que estuviera muerto, y siendo que el grado de oxidación de la nave no era mucho, Zim calculaba que de menos habían pasado de entr años de su arribo. Nada especifico. Pero eso no era todo por lo que habría que preocuparse, ¿quien podría decirle que Alternia no tenía una manera de esconderse y colarse entre los nativos muchísimo mas eficiente que Irk? En todo ese montón de tiempo, el chico (o chica) que aterrizó bien pudo haberse establecido en cualquier vecindario, de cualquier ciudad, en cualquier parte del aburrido mundo y nadie se habría dado cuenta. El sobrino de su casero podría ser el alterniano y ni en sus mas grandes paranoias iba a poder sospecharlo. Y encima, ¿quien podría asegurarle que el tipo no había crecido? La información sobre el planeta era nula incluso para otros lugares en el universo, ¿y si las especulaciones sobre el sitio eran falsas y el sujeto ya no era un menor de edad?

Debido a esto, la frustración y las ganas de gritar llevaron a Dib a tomar mas de 4 calmantes y pasárselos con un sorbo de leche. Saber si la tierra estaba en peligro o no iba a ser imposible de averiguar hasta que quizás fuera demasiado tarde hacer algo al respecto.

Y eso no era peor. Sobre todas las cosas que habían pasado en la semana, lo mas malo estaba por venir...

-Dib, ¿que rayos estas haciendo? ¿Se puede saber que tanto buscas en los cajones?-  
-Tratando de encontrar algo que me sirva como cinturón de castidad-

Sábado por la noche, día del concierto de Phase one, y Dib no podía estar mas lleno de frustraciones como hoy. Había estado horas buscando que nada saliera mal; parchó su auto, lo revisó de pies a cabeza, compró un bote de gas pimienta y discutió con Zim por horas sobre la ropa que debía de llevar, pues le parecía que cada pantalón de mezclilla que buscaba ponerse era demasiado ajustado. Quería estar seguro de todo. Los últimos encuentros con el pelirrojo estuvieron muy lejos de ser experiencias placenteras y ahora tenían que verle la cara de nueva cuenta, todo por pura y mera obligación.

El bote de calmantes sonaba dentro de los bolsillos del compañero de piso de Zim y este hizo una mueca al respecto, había estado tomando muchos y eso le estaba desesperando de sobremanera.

-Dib, ¿es eso que escucha Zim tu bote de calmantes?-  
-¿Y que si lo es? No he podido mantenerme tranquilo en toda la semana-  
-Yo creo que ya tomaste suficientes por hoy, si sigues como sigues se te va a parar el corazón-  
-Yo creo que necesito una dosis extra, no sabemos que sucede con esta raza extraña, Keef anda queriendo echarte mano y te aseguro que este "convivió" va terminar en algo violento si no me calmo lo suficiente. Necesito uno, dos o quizás tres mas antes de irme-

Zim frunció el seño, odiaba que Dib usara excusas para seguir tomando pastillas sin control alguno. Pero luego sonrió maquiavelico. Era obvio que se había venido una idea mal sana a su mente. El alien se acercó a el, lentamente, moviendo las caderas a propósito para que su trasero se moviera junto con sus pantalones. Puso la mano en el hombro de Dib y luego, con un movimiento violento, lo hizo voltearse para que quedara frente a el. Dib lo miro un rato confundido hasta que sintió un cálido beso por parte del ex invasor y sus manos con tres dígitos recorriendo su pecho. Estaba tan sumido en los besos del Irken que no se dio cuenta cuando este le arrebató el bote de calmantes con la otra mano y lo puso en la mesa de al lado.

-¿Sabes? Hay otras maneras mucho mas eficientes para calmarte si recurrir a químicos Dib- le dijo el extraterrestre al romper el beso.

Dib sintió los delgados brazos del alien rodear su cuello, y el, en respuesta, rodeó con los suyos la cintura del irken. Sus frentes quedaron pegadas un segundo, y fue cuando Dib hizo la pregunta de oro.

-¿A si?- dijo de manera socarrona -¿Y como puedes hacer eso?-  
-¿Que te parece si Zim te da sexo oral?-

Dib salió un segundo del trance y se puso rojo como un tomate. ¿Había dicho lo que había dicho?

-Zim, no estoy seguro. No digo que no sepas, haz ¿aprendido bien?... Con todo y a pesar de que tu raza ya no se reproduce de manera sexual. Pero ¿de donde te enteraste de ese tipo de, practicas?-  
-Zim a estado en la red Dib-  
-Oh Zim-  
-¿Quieres una prueba antes de irnos?-

El humano trago saliva y asintió con una sonrisa bastante estúpida. Zim hizo una mueca cómplice y bajo un poco el cuello de la chamarra de Dib, mordiendo con cuidado su garganta. Palpó un poco el bulto del pantalón y con delicadeza bajó el cierre.

-Te aseguro que esto va a calmarte y encima va hacerte feliz Dib- le susurro al oído.

Dib dejo escapar una risa nerviosa cuando vio que el Irken se ponía de rodillas frente a el. El alien bajó lentamente los pantalones y los calzoncillos del humano para tener acceso a lo que buscaba. Tomó el miembro del humano entre sus tres dedos, y lo hizo a un lado para poder pasar su boca a sus testículos. El extraterrestre le dio masaje a ambos bultos con sus labios y su lengua, haciendo que a Dib se fuera cortando la respiración.

-Ah... Ah... Mierda Zim... eh... ¿esto solo lo aprendiste viendo vídeos en Internet?-  
-Mhn, mhn. ¿Te sorprende humano?-

Zim finalmente pasó le dio algo de atención a su miembro, primero jugando un poco con su delgada lengua en la punta y luego llevándolo dentro de lleno. Al pobre chico se le empezó a nublar la cabeza, y no vio otra mas que aferrarse de la mesa de té contra la que estaba recargado. Las palabras se fueron perdiendo entre jadeos mientras Zim movía su cabeza de arriba a abajo. Fue entonces que Dib quiso tomar algo de control sobre la situación, agarrando la cabeza del alien para mantener un ritmo y se entretuvo acariciando entre sus dedos las antenas del alienigeno. Este ultimo respondió dando uno o dos gemidos ahogados.

-Nh... ah... ¡Zim!... amh-si-si sigues así me-me... me voy a correr-

Zim enredó su lengua por el largo del miembro y lo metió bien adentro de su boca para succionar con fuerza. Dib ya no pudo mas y terminó por correrse dentro de los labios de su compañero de piso.

Al sentir el semen en su boca, Zim retrocedió un poco. El liquido se sentía caliente y encima quemaba un poco sus mejillas, pero eso no hacia que fuera menos placentero. Fue así que el chico verde se limpió el remanente de sus labios con la lengua y sonrió de lado a lado. Al final se levantó, se quito el polvo de la camisa negra con el logo de la banda que traía puesta y encendió el bio holograma.

-Te dejaré que avances un poco mas cuando llegue el medio tiempo, pero solo si me prometes portarte bien-

Dib asintió con la misma sonrisa estúpida y dejo que el alíen tomara su camino.

-Súbete los pantalones y vayámonos de una vez, tu hermana no va a soportar que lleguemos tarde-

Esta iba a ser una noche muy, pero muy larga.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Los laboratorios Membrana se miraban aun mas altos de noche, pues los colores y la forma del edificio se mezclaban con el firmamento. Dib se encontraba en esos momentos dentro del estacionamiento, conduciendo lentamente mientras buscaba por todos lados a Keef. El problema era que había un mundo de autos estacionados, y encontrar el volskwagen iba a ser una misión igual de molesta que encontrar al dichoso alterniano.

-¿Vez por ahí su auto?- le preguntó Dib a Gaz.  
-Yo no veo nada, esta muy oscuro-  
-Maldita sea, solo falta que no aya venido-  
-¿Realmente crees que se iba a perder la oportunidad de su vida para manosear a tu novio, Dib?-  
-Podrían no hablar de eso, me están poniendo incomodo-  
-Oigan- dijo la voz de Devi atrás de Dib -¿Exactamente a quien estamos buscando? Sería de mas ayuda en este momento si me dijeran como es el tal Keef-

Y si, Dib tuvo que cargar con Devi también por que les pidió de favor un aventon al estadio.

-Buscamos a Keef, un pelirrojo con cara de tonto y cabello largo que resulta que es el sobrino de Scott O'Jaran-  
-¿Se refieren al pelirrojo con cara de tonto que esta en las escaleras hablando con el Profesor Membrana?- exclamo Devi apuntando hacia dicha dirección.

Y en efecto, ahí estaba el susodicho. No estaba seguro de que le estaba diciendo Keef a su padre, pero viniendo del actual manipulador sin escrúpulos con el que se había enfrentado ya varias veces, no podía ser nada bueno. Detuvo rápidamente el auto y se bajó apresurado, solo para escuchar a los dos hablando de nada que lo concerniera a el en particular.

-¿Y si esta hecho una maraña de nervios, por que no se escapa?-  
-¿Como? Pero si tengo un millón de cosas que hacer y miles de cosas que atender a la vez, hoy estoy solo en el laboratorio y no puedo simplemente dejar todo a la mitad...-  
-¿Y es que acaso no saben hacer nada sin usted?- sostuvo Keef -Déjenlo todo para mañana y que se quiebren la cabeza un rato, total, ¿que es lo peor que puede pasar?-  
-... Tienes razón, me estoy quedado sin energías para pensar en algo coherente, y ahora que tengo una oportunidad para salir de este casillero, estoy a punto de tirarla a la basura- dijo levantándose de repente -Creo que ya es hora de hacer lo que hace la gente 40 y muchos hace normalmente cuando se encuentran en medio de una crisis; comenzar a actuar como un adolescente y verse enteramente ridículo haciéndolo-  
-Eso, no era lo que estaba esperando que saliera de su boca, pero, si, mas o menos. Entonces ¿Viene con nosotros al concierto?-  
-¿Bromeas? ¡Claro que iré! Medio mundo huyó hace rato para ir al dichoso concierto y ya quiero verles las caras de horror cuando me vean ahí entre el publico-

Dib no se la creía, ¿para que quería Keef a su padre ahí?

-Oh, hijo- de repente dijo Membrana -¿Que haces aquí?-  
-Venía con Keef, el es que tiene los boletos para ir al dichoso concierto- le respondió Dib.  
-¡Ja! Parece un perfecto momento para pasar algo de tiempo juntos, ¿no lo crees? Decidido, saldré hoy con ustedes...-

Ahora ya lo entendía, si su padre estaba ahí, con seguridad no iba a dejarlos ni a el ni a Zim solos, dándole cancha abierta a Keef para hacer movimientos. El pelirrojo se movió un poco hacia el y sacó las llaves de su auto, como queriéndole mostrar en donde estaba.

-Buena jugada imbécil- le murmuró Dib a Keef en lo que este pasaba a su lado.  
-De alguna manera debía de vengarme por levantarme falsos, estúpido- le respondió el pelirrojo también en voz baja al pasar a su lado.

El profesor Membrana se quitó la bata y reveló un cuello de tortuga alto de color negro. Gaz y Zim, viéndolo todo desde el auto, levantaron la ceja. Casi nunca miraban al doc sin bata y ahora era uno de esos momentos medio raros que pasaban de vez en cuando, ahora Zim debía admitir (y agradecer) que su hijo había heredado su físico. Luego de aspirar un poco de aire fresco después de mucho tiempo (y de toser), el profesor Membrana se quedo estático un segundo y miró para ambos lados.

-Y... ¿exactamente para donde vamos?-  
-Hacia el estadio de grandes ligas, es ahí donde va a ser el concierto- le comentó Keef  
-Oh, ¡cierto! Sera mejor que tome las llaves de mi auto, esto sera sumamente emocionante- exclamo Membrana levantando los brazos como una fan girl.

Zim volteó a ver a Gaz y a Devi, quienes levantaron los hombros haciendo una señal de duda.

-Ni idea- le respondió la chica de pelo morado -Creo que papá esta en la etapa de tratar de parecer joven otra vez-  
-Zim, sal de auto y acompáñame, vayámonos de una vez-

Keef se había recargado en el vidrio haciendo que todos en el auto se sobresaltaran un poco.

-¿Eh? Ah, si, si- exclamo nervioso Zim -Y-a ya voy-

Odiaba que el tipo lo pusiera tan nervioso, ¿pero que mas podía sentir alrededor del pelirrojo? Esa mala sensación de "kañangas ñangas" estaba presente cada que se le aparecía, pues alrededor de Keef todo se podía poner color de hormiga de un momento a otro. El irken salió con cautela del auto y, sin previo aviso, sintió los brazos de Keef alrededor de sus hombros, alentándolo a apresurar el paso.

-Vamos Zim, no queremos llegar tarde ¿verdad?-

Los ojos bionicos de Keef parecieron brillar entre las cuencas, Zim solamente dejo escapar una risilla falsa y acompaño a Keef al auto compacto, donde le ofreció de vuelta el asiento del co-piloto. A lo lejos, Dib solo observaba la escena mientras Zim entraba al auto del chico. Cerró los puños, pero mantuvo distancia, sabía que esto iba a derivar en algo por demás malo si hacia un movimiento brusco. De repente, un claxon, su hermana lo estaba llamando.

-Apresúrate, que vamos a llegar tarde- grito Gazlene

Dib suspiró con molestia mientras miraba a su padre arrancaba su propio auto.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

El estadio era un domo metálico que normalmente se usaba para los eventos sociales de gran calibre y convenciones de tipo gigante. Al bajar del auto, lo primero de lo que se percató Dib era que la gente se atiborraba en la entrada, haciendo una cola extensa que llegaba a hasta la calle siguiente. Arriba se leía un enorme cartelón sobre el domo "Presentadose: Phase one" en letras rojas y la gente de la taquilla se mantenía tranquila, pero no por eso no estaba apretado. Por otro lado, de otra cosa que se percató Dib al salir de su maquina, era que al menos tres cuartas partes de los presentes estaban fumando. La densa nube de humo que cubría sus cabezas estaba comenzando ha hacer que le lloraran los ojos y estaba mareándose.

Esto ultimo era un detalle extraño. Sabía que el tío de Keef calmaba su estres fumando un cigarrillo antes de entrar a cantar, pues a pesar de todo, aun padecía de pánico escénico. Sabía que de un momento a otro quizás iba haber alguien que imitara a su ídolo, sin embargo, el que hubiera tantos imitándolo a la vez era un poco sospechoso para el. Dib en medio de sus paranoias, pensaba que probablemente por eso fue la causa de que Zim comenzara a fumar también, ya que este habito lo había comenzando el alíen de la nada y sin aviso.

Y ya que hablaba del diablo en persona...

-Oh, mira, que cuadro tan adorable- sonó detrás de el la voz de su padre.

Keef llegó primero que el al estadio y logró estacionarse debajo de un árbol, a pesar de la inmensa cantidad de automóviles que había a su alrededor. Tenía a Zim sentado sobre el cofre de su Volskwagen, aparentemente dejando de ser solo amistoso con el para ser un poco mas "mimoso". Y a pesar de que Zim se miraba nervioso, como siempre, parecía estar respondiendo mejor a la platica del chico que en ocasiones anteriores.

-El tal Keef debería de invitar a salir a tu compañero de piso, ya que esta en eso- volvió a abrir la boca Membrana -¿Y tu para cuando hijo? Tu sabes que no me importa si es hombre o mujer, lo que me preocupa es que estén a esta edad y ambos sigan tan solitarios...-

Dib dejo escapar un ligero gruñido de sus labios mientras se llevaba la mano a la frente. Su padre era tan despistado que dolía, pero no podía culparlo. ¿Como rayos decirle que fornicaba con un alienigeno, mas precisamente el que estaban tratando de ligarse a sus espaldas? La frase sonaba desquiciada si se le ponía en términos del Profesor.

-¡Eha! Chicos, ¿por que no me sorprende verles por estos rumbos?-

Buzzard estaba detrás de ellos, no estaba seguro del por que el doctor estaba ahí, pero igual era un gusto verlo. Zim no tardó mucho en bajarse del cofre para saludarlo, aun ante la protesta de Keef. Dib sonrió extendiendo su boca ampliamente al ver que el pelirrojo murmuraba un "diablos" a lo lejos.

-¿Doctor?- dijo Zim -¿Que es lo que hace usted aquí?-  
-Tomándome un descanso, ¿o es que acaso a los viejos no les puede gustar la música para jóvenes?- replicó  
-Bueno doc, tiene que admitir que eso no es muy común- le respondió Dib -No tenía idea de que le gustaba Phase one-  
-Desde hace tiempo, si. Empece a escucharlos en la radio y compre el álbum para ver de que trataba todo el barullo. Resultó mas ameno de lo que esperaba en un principio. Me gusta su primer disco, Sorrow. After terra es muy bueno, y a pesar de que fue esa cosa lo que los lanzó a la super popularidad, no tiene la fuerza con la que me gustan sus canciones. Afortunadamente volvieron a las andadas con Total extermination, y si no hubiera sido por ese ultimo, quizás la pensaría dos veces antes de seguirlos escuchando- Todos por un momento se quedaron impresionados por el conocimiento de Buzzard acerca de la disco grafía de un grupo relativamente nuevo.  
-Van a sacar un nuevo disco y van a presentar el tema principal hoy, Dementia, creo que se llama- le explicó Gaz en su susurrante voz.  
-Espero que sea igual de bueno que los anteriores, me pondría muy de malas si el grupo llegara a decaer ahora que esta en la cumbre-  
-Deme un minuto- los interrumpió el profesor Membrana -¿No es usted el famoso forense, Christopher Jonnhan Buzzard?-

A oír su nombre, el doctor dejo que el profesor se le acercara.

-Pero si es usted el doctor Dillan Membrana, es un gusto escuchar mi nombre de una figura publica de su calibre-  
-¿Esta bromeando? Yo debería sentirme alagado. Usted es uno de los médicos mas brillantes de esta ciudad, y sus trabajos con la policía son legendarios. Ademas, su serie de libros "Post morten" es la biblioteca mas completa que se puede encontrar acerca de la biología de la muerte, y no solo en personas. La comparación que hace sobre las células de plantas y animales durante un ahogamiento me dejo estático y la vez pensando-  
-Hay profesor, hace que me sonroje. Lo mas que quería hacer con esos libros era repartir mi pasión con el mundo-  
-Y vaya que lo hizo, les digo a los becarios que su serie no puede faltar en su biblioteca cuando busquen referencias sobre degradación-  
-Y yo les digo a mis practicantes que de menos miren su programa de TV para culturizarse, lo ponemos en laboratorio de disección cuando no hay mucho que hacer-  
-Me alegra saber que mi hijo este trabajado con un hombre de su talla-  
-Y me alegra saber que sea su hijo, se nota por que tiene exactamente su misma talla-  
-Jajajajajaja-  
-Dentro de poco comenzare un libro de Post morten acerca de mis teorías sobre el espacio y la degradación a gravedad cero, es un tema que me a apasionado por eso de los viajes espaciales y el hombre viviendo fuera de su atmósfera- le dijo poniendo su mano alrededor del hombro del profesor -¿Que le parece si lo discutimos el martes en el Walking boots? Le invitó la cerveza si usted me invita los nachos-  
-Tenemos un trato entonces-  
-Solo espero que no me llamen para entonces-  
-Y yo solo espero que nada explote...-  
-Jajajajaja, usted si que tiene sentido del humor. Vayámonos de aquí, tome su boleto y dejemos que los muchachos se sienten en primera fila, con nuestra edad vamos a parecer chaperones-

El profesor Membrana tomó un boleto de las manos del pelirrojo, y doctor Buzzard se llevó al padre de Dib fuera de su vista, algo que dejo a Keef boquiabierto y a Dib con una cara de triunfador.

-Eso fue sucio Membrana-  
-A diferencia tuya, yo no planee esto Robinson. Tu te lo buscaste por querer sacarme de la jugada-  
-Me las vas a pagar un día de estos-  
-Muérdeme pedazo de animal- le dijo Dib sacando el dedo medio.  
-¿Que tanto murmuran aya atrás?-  
-Nada Zim- dijeron en unisono.  
-Oye Gaz, no se tu, pero yo ya me largo- le reclamó Devi detrás de ella -Mis amigos están esperándome en la entrada y se van a desesperar si no agarran un buen asiento-  
-Como sea, te veo luego entonces...-  
-Da lo mismo- Devi terminó dejando a los cuatro solos y Keef aprovechó para hacerles una señal con el dedo índice.  
-Por este camino-

Todos siguieron a Keef con una precisión militar y los llevo hasta donde estaba un guardia de seguridad completamente vestido de negro, con cara de pocos amigos y unos hombros tan anchos que tapaban la puerta de la entrada de personal.

-Jerry, ¿que hay?- saludó Keef al sujeto. El tipo lo enfocó en sus lentes oscuros y sonrió de oreja a oreja.  
-Pásate Keef, ¿son estos los amigos que dijiste que ibas a traer?-  
-Así es, te presento a Gaz, Zim y Dib. Por cierto, dile a mi tío que aquí están las llaves del Volks, y que si las vuelve a perder, el va a tener que pagar los repuestos- le mencionaba Keef mientras le lanzaba sus llaves al guarura.  
-¡Ja! En todo caso mejor me las quedo yo-  
-Te veré luego Jerry-

Los chicos entraron detrás de los vestidores, justo donde los empleados andaban corriendo de un lado a otro, saludando a Keef brevemente antes de volver a sus actividades. El chico de las rastas le dijo a sus acompañantes que le siguieran hasta donde estaba la salida al estadio, justo donde una pila de bocinas de gran tamaño. Dib pronto logro ver desde el escenario la gran cantidad de gente reunida, esperando a que iniciara el dichoso concierto. Parecían hipnotizados, no había visto tal cantidad de personas desde que su padre anuncio el asunto de la energía libre. Keef dio un par de saltos y se colocó en la tercera fila, pidiéndole a los demás que también hicieran lo mismo. Una vez acomodados en sus asientos, Dib hizo lo posible por meterse entre su hermana Gaz y Zim, y así evitar perderle la vista al chico de pelo largo.

Fue entonces que las luces se apagaron, y todo el mundo comenzó a gritar de emoción. Scott O´Jaran estaba en el escenario.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Notas finales:** le di el nombre de Dillan al Prof Membrana por que la abreviación suena muy parecida al nombre de su hijo (Dill-Dib). No se si haya por ahí algún fan que sepa su nombre en el canon, y si es así, haganmelo saber


	8. El concierto pt2

**Advertencias**: Este capítulo tiene un lemon Xeno, aunque en realidad no se por que lo estoy advirtiendo si ya se que se metieron aquí para leerlo... alguien que me detenga, estoy divagando...

**Aclaraciones:** Si, en efecto, sigo el Headcannon que tiene la mayoría de las autoras de Lemon en ingles sobre la anatomía de los Irken, sobre todo tras leer el comic de 20 dolares la pagina llamado "Discovering you". Gracias "Desencadenamientoagresor" por contagiarme tu fetiche.

**Disclaimer**: los personajes le pertenecen a Jhonnen Vazquez, quien espero que no este leyendo esto por que muy seguramente terminaría en un hospital mental.

Capitulo 7  
El concierto  
parte 2

Gritos, biroteo, chillidos, éxtasis. El publico estaba en medio de una orgía sin sexo. Dib sabía que la gente en este mundo de verdad se llegaba a desvivir por un ídolo, y este lugar era el ejemplo claro.

Scott O´Jaran estaba en el escenario, y Dib finalmente pudo apreciar sus facciones de cerca. Era un sujeto alto, eso ni como negarlo, mas bien podría decirse que era altísimo pues sobrepasaba los 2 metros por unos cuantos centímetros. Tenía la cabeza rapada, la cual brillaba un poco con la luz del escenario, y los lentes oscuros que llevaba cubrían por completo sus ojos. Sus piernas largas no tenían nada que envidiarle a sus brazos, que eran igualmente largos y que encima, le daban una parecía de ser mas delgado de lo que ya era. También era completamente lampiño, nada de bello corporal por ningún lado, solo las cejas, que ya de por si eran delgadas y ligeramente anaranjadas.

Pero si todo eso no contrastaba lo suficiente, si lo hacía la expresión de su rostro. Esta ultima era burlona, con un semblante tan seguro que hacía dudar ese rumor de que padecía pánico escénico. Por su cara, Dib sentía que Scott estaba consiente que había dejado de ser un hombre y se había convertido en un amo para la gente que estaba en las gradas.

Y luego, el grupo empezó a tocar.

El sonido de la voz grave de Scott le resonaba en los tímpanos a Dib. La manera en la que cambiaba de tonos su voz era casi perfecta, contrastando con la música fuerte que estaban tocando atrás sus compañeros. Su baterista, una chica con clara acondroplasia, tocaba con fuerza a pesar de que sus manos pequeñas no quedaban a la medida de los palillos. Su tecladista, un tipo con pinta de nerd, estaba mas que concentrado en lo que hacía como para notar que el publico gritaba su nombre. Las dos gemelas que tocaban la guitarra eléctrica hacían de veces coro a la voz de O'Jaran. Y su bajista, ni hablar, parecía atraer la mirada de las chicas con un solo movimiento de su largo cabello, incluso mas que el mismo Scott.

Todos los que estaban al frente y los lados de Dib se convirtieron en zombis llevados por la euforia... bueno, todos con una excepción que le pareció extraña.

Por mas que el extraterrestre dijera que era fan del grupo, Zim no estaba siguiendo al resto. Mas bien solo se quedo estático, mirando fijo a Scott como si trajera monos en la cara. ¿Su irken estaba notando algo que a el se le pasó? Podía ser posible.

-Zim, ¡¿que pasa?!- gritó el azabache. No había otra manera de comunicarse con tanto ruido.

El alíen disfrazado no le respondió con palabras, se limitó a hacerle una seña para decirle "luego".

000000000000000000000000000000000

-No entiendo por que nos salimos Todd, el medio tiempo es lo mas divertido de los conciertos, hay al menos oportunidad de moverse entre las gradas y tomar asientos de poco en poco-  
-Mira Pepe, medio mundo esta fumando aquí y todo el mundo trae uno de esos... encendedores-  
-Ya "compadre", ¿no me digas que te hace sentir tan incomodo el humo del cigarro?-  
-Viejo, el humo del cigarro es lo de menos. Sabes que soy piromaniaco-  
-¿Y? ¿Que no se supone que te mandaron a tratar eso cuando tenías 8?-  
-De nada sirvió el terminar en el manicomio Pepe, y me metieron ahí por causas netamente distintas. De hecho, al entrar no era piromano...  
-Y ya se lo que me vas a decir: "ahora estoy tan mal que no puedo ver fuego sin buscar como expandirlo". Pero ¡oye! No es tan malo. Un poco de fuego pondría este concierto aun mas divertido, y ademas, es saludable para ti. Si vieras como cambia tu expresión de cachorro pateado cuando prendes algo en llamas. Te vez hasta feliz-  
-No creo que reír como desquiciado mientras grito "quemate, QUEMATE" sea un signo de sea un hobbie saludable-

La conversación que ambos jóvenes sostenían en la fila para los hot dogs se paró para saludar a sus vecinos, quienes caminaban a prisa. Zim y Dib habían logrado desaparecerse de la vista de Gaz y Keef entre del montón de gente que salió casi como marabunta por la puerta principal. Dib se agarraba fuerte de la mano del irken, sabía que en cualquier momento la marea humana podía llegar a arrastrarlo y perder de vista a Zim, lo cual volvería toda la maniobra completamente inútil.

En el estacionamiento había menos gente, solo algunas personas que platicaban de manera acalorada tomando una o dos cervezas, entre ellos, claro, padres de familia.

Una vez que lograron esquivar a todos y llegar a su auto, Dib agarró al alíen disfrazado, lo pegó contra su pecho y lo besó con fuerza mientras lo acariciaba de manera lasciva, pasando sus manos sobre sus muslos y su trasero. Zim estaba un poco conmocionado con tanta atención, siendo que eso no era lo que buscaba al llevar a su compañero al "parking". Cuando Dib notó que el extraterrestre estaba tratando de empujarlo, paró por un segundo.

-¿Que sucede "Honey bunny"? ¿No me habías prometido "algo" para el medio tiempo'-  
-Siiii, si lo hice, pero necesito de hablarte de "otro algo" primero...-  
-¿Quieres que vayamos dentro del auto?-  
-¡Vaya pregunta! ¿Acaso planeabas hacérmelo aquí afuera, enfrente de todos?- exclamó el alíen molesto bajando sus lentes oscuros.  
-Quien sabe, para estas alturas ya solo nos falta tener relaciones en público-  
-...Eres un reverendo imbécil y te odio-  
-Y tu te vez adorable cuando te enojas sin razón aparente-  
-Ya cállate y entra a tu vehículo-

Zim le puso la mano en la cara al humano y empujó a su pareja hacia el asiento trasero. Ambos quedaron acostados uno frente al otro, Dib debajo. Este ultimo aprovechó su posición para volver a la actividad anterior, moviendo sus dígitos por entre las piernas del verde.

-Oh- jadeo un poco Zim a ver la mano de su pareja dibujando las comisuras de sus pantalones -Tienes un fetiche con mis piernas, ¿verdad?-  
-Es que son tan perfectas, largas y suavecitas. Aunque tengas unos muslos parecidos a los de un grillo-  
-Un día de estos me van a cansar tus chistes y voy a terminar rompiéndote el cuello-  
-No te enojes Zim- le dijo el chico -Hazme un favor, quítate tu holograma, no quiero tener sexo con un disfraz-

El alienigena obedeció, y quedo frente a el con todo su cuerpo verde. Se quitó también los lentes oscuros y sus ojos postizos, pero no fue los único que se fue. Zim desabotonó su mezclilla y logró quitárselo junto a sus calzoncillos, aun con la incomodidad que presentaba el espacio reducido. Así terminó dejando sus pantalones colgados en el asiento del copiloto, quedando expuesto de la parte baja, y con Dib sonriendo ante la vista que tenía frente a el.

Zim no tenía un pene "per se", o al menos no a la observación. Lo primero que saltaba a la vista era una cloaca, una entrada con la apariencia de una vagina que Dib ya había explorado de manera manual. Dentro de la piel protectora había una bolita de color rosado oscuro que semejaba a un clítoris puntiagudo. Eso era el pene del alíen, el cual era retráctil y permanecía escondido hasta que se le ponía "listo para la batalla". Cuando Zim se excitaba, la punta emergía de su agujero como una pieza segmentada de unos 15 centímetros que recordaba mucho a su lengua, y que al levantarse, abría los labios de su cloaca.

Desde su primera vez en la cama que Zim le había dicho a Dib que si quería mantener relaciones con el, debía acostumbrarse al hecho de que su miembro fuera retráctil. Las hembras y los machos en su planeta tenían muy pocas diferencias morfológicas, y la forma de los genitales era la menos notoria. Sin embargo, hablando de una manera muy sincera, la mayoría de los amigos de Zim tenía problemas para saber eso, ya que, para el 99.9% de la población de Irkens, la cosa que tenían en la entrepierna "solo servían para orinar".

Los problemas relacionados a la reproducción en el planeta del alíen habían obligado a la raza a dejarla de lado, pues hubo un tiempo en que las malformaciones, las mutaciones letales y los abortos eran muy comunes. Tras la instauración de la clonación que los genitales habían dejado de tener funciones reproductivas, y ahora el sexo era visto entre lo Irken como un acto sumamente asqueroso. El solo pensar que se debían de juntar las partes que servían para lanzar deshechos le provocaba a mas uno ganas de vomitar. Pero después de que Zim dejo de lado todos los tabúes y le dio una probada al coito, pensó severamente en que sus congéneres se estaban perdiendo de todo lo divertido.

Por el lado de Dib, aunque al principio le pareció por demás extraño, muy quitado de la pena terminó por acostumbrarse a los particulares órganos sexuales de su compañero de habitación.

Zim se recargó sobre el pecho de su compañero, quedando a merced de lo que quisiera hacer. El azabache aprovechó la oportunidad y pasó sus caricias de vuelta por el trasero del verde, dándole una palmadas pequeñas para que se pusiera de un color mas oscuro.

-Te siento un poco nervioso- dijo Dib abrazando a Zim -Estas temblando-  
-No estoy nervioso tarado, tengo algo de frío- le confesó el irken -Pero eso no tiene nada que ver con lo que pasó haya atrás-  
-¿Y? ¿Que querías decirme entonces?-  
-Creo que he visto a O´Jaran antes-  
-Je, eso es obvio Zim, esta en todos lados, es un medio publicitario muy conocido en Asia-  
-¡No de esa manera idiota! Cuando hablo de que "lo he visto", estoy mas bien diciendo "lo conozco de algun lado"-  
-Oh... ¡Oh Dios! Por favor, dime que no lo conoces de Irk...-  
-No lo se, es una corazonada que tuve en cuanto lo ví en el escenario. Ademas, no creo que se trate de un Irken. Aunque esté usando un holograma como yo, O´Jaran es exageradamente alto para ser un invasor, a menos que se trate de Rojo o Purpura, lo cual lo dudo. El único tipo que conocí así era mi jefe en foodcourtia, Sizz Lor, pero el sujeto era enorme en todos los sentidos, y dudo que haya adelgazado TANTO en tan corto tiempo-  
-Entonces, no es un irken-  
-Ya te lo dije, no lo se, pero no lo creo del to-to-todooooo ¡Ah, AAH! Espera, ¡Espera! D-Dib, ¿que-que estas haciendo?-

Dib estaba acariciando con sus dedos el interior de la cloaca para estimularlo, quería obtener su "premio".

-Shhh- lo calmó Dib -Necesitas relajarte ¿si? No grites tanto, nos van a oir-

Dib besó el cuello de Zim, dejando una ligeras marcas de reacción en su piel, el alíen respondió al trato arqueando la espalda.

Era una situación muy curiosa. Por una razón que dejaba poco en claro, parecía que la cantidad de contaminantes que dañaban la piel del irken estaban casi todos en la saliva; lo que respectaba a su sangre o su semen no lo quemaban. De manera que, si bien el irken tendía a arañarlo cuando estaban en la cama, en venganza, Dib lo quemaba con su saliva. Eyacular dentro de el parecía afectarle de manera ínfima, y cuando lo arañaba, aunque sus uñas quedaran impregnadas de la sangre del humano, no hacían sonidos de efervescencia. Pero algo tan simple como besarle de lengua a veces le generaba cicatrices bastante notorias al verde, y esas se quedaban ahí por días hasta que Dib hacia nuevas. Esto se había vuelto una rutina en el sexo que bien no podía pasar desapercibida, y es que parecía que sentir el dolor provocado por el otro los ponía listos a los dos.

-Amh... ahhh, aaaaaah. D-Dib, DIB, no-no pares, ¡no pares!- Lo ultimo sonó como un largo gemido.

El irken siguió gimiendo con fuerza hasta que el humano obtuvo lo esperado, de la cloaca empezó a salir una pequeña cantidad de liquido trasparente, y el miembro de Zim emergió seguido de un sonido húmedo. Dib tomó a Zim, colocó su brazo derecho alrededor de la espalda y lo acomodó debajo de el, quedando Dib parcialmente arriba de el. El azabache puso sus labios en los del alienigena, se bajó el cierre del pantalón y se colocó muy finamente sobre el, logrando con algo de trabajo sacar su propio miembro y emparejarlo con el de Zim. Así se mantuvo un buen rato besándolo mientras masturbaba ambos órganos uno contra el otro. Zim hacia una cantidad de sonidos incesante entre los labios de su compañero, dejado completamente a la vista que le gustaba lo que el humano le estaba haciendo.

Finalmente, ambos eyacularon, dejando la mano de Dib cubierta por mas líquido trasparente.

El humano sonrió al ver la jadeante figura del alíen debajo de el completamente cubierta en sudor. Al pobre le dolía la boca, eso Dib lo sabía muy bien por que su pareja tenía los labios completamente resecos, pero se le notaba feliz. El humano se recargó lo mejor que pudo entre el asiento y su pareja y volvió a besarle con mas cautela.

-Ah, ah, ah... Jejejeje... Dib... Si que sabes usar muy bien esa mano tuya- le dijo Zim con voz temblorosa, aun con bastante rubor en su mejillas  
-Y siempre se me olvida que haces mucho ruido cuando tenemos relaciones... Ahora déjame buscar un pañuelo o algo... y de paso algo de bálsamo para los labios. Si el auto se mancha, Gaz nos va a matar a los dos- exclamó el humano tratando de alcanzar su guantera.  
-No es como si no lo hubiéramos hecho ya en el asiento trasero de este Malibu-  
-Si, pero nunca cuando le estamos dando un aventón-

Tarde, en el vidrio del coche comenzaron a dar unos ligeros golpes. Zim se espantó y volvió a prender el holograma lo mas rápido que pudo. Buena era su suerte de que el auto tuviera los vidrios polarizados. Medio logró ponerse los pantalones y Dib encontró un trapo en la guantera. El azabache abrió la ventana del asiento del co-piloto para encontrarse con Keef y a su hermana. Dib no hizo una cara de contento ante eso.

-Hey muchachos, finalmente los encuentro. Pensé que traían hambre así que compre algo para comer- Keef sostenía un hotdog en la mano y luego volteó confundido dentro del vidrio -Un segundo, ¿estaban fajando?-  
-No Keef, solo nos venimos a sentar al auto por que nos gusta ver el satín de los asientos- exclamó Dib con sarcasmo.  
-Bueno, podrían haber estado fumando...- mencionó confundido Robinson  
-Eso viene después- dijo Zim desde el asiento trasero -Por cierto ¿tienes cigarros?-  
-Oh genial- replicó Gaz con fastidio -Vas a tener que llevarme en tu auto Keef, no tengo intensiones de subirme en ese asiento trasero-  
-¿Y que hay de Devi?-  
-Ella se va ir con sus amigos, de todos modos no planeo sentarme ahí-  
-Como quieras-

Keef comenzó a comerse el hot dog como si nada y Dib le observó un segundo, esperando una reacción. Sin embargo, al no verla por ningun lado, el azabache solo se limitó a respirar resignado.

-Bueno chicos, venia buscándolos por que me dijeron que podían pasar por detrás del podio un vez terminado el concierto, mi tío anda un poco entusiasmado por conocerlos ya que le he hablado harto acerca de ustedes-  
-¿Estas hablando en serio?- exclamó Gaz un poco sorprendida.  
-Y no veo por que, fuera del escenario, Scott deja de ser el vocalista de Phase one para solo ser mi familiar, hay que tomárselo con un poco mas de ligereza- le respondió Keef con una de las manos en sus bolsillos -Ustedes solo relájense, el mundo no va a explotar-

Todos medio hicieron una mueca y trataron de no decir nada. Zim salió del auto y se abrochó los pantalones ya fuera.

-Menudo espacio. Esto es tan molesto como lo era orinar en los baños de la escuela primaria-  
-Nadie les manda a actuar como conejos, par de tarados- les reclamó Gaz.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ya terminado el concierto, y mas específicamente detrás del escenario, todos estaban siendo escoltados por un guardia de seguridad a la parte donde estaban los vestidores. Zim y Dib se mantenían cercanos a Keef mientras Gaz miraba el celular, mandando un mensaje al profesor Membrana y a Buzzard acerca de que iban a llegar en un momento.

Dib miraba de reojo a Keef, el pelirrojo parecía mantenerse sin reacción ante lo que había visto en el auto y eso precisamente era lo que le preocupaba. A pesar de que aparentaba no importarle el hecho de que había tenido contacto sexual con Zim, seguramente al tipo debían de estarsele ocurriendo mil y un formas para hacerle pasar un mal rato detrás de esa sonrisota de tarado que llevaba aplastada a la cara, y hasta cierto punto, temía que alguna tuviera a su tío involucrado.

-Muchachos, por este lado- les dijo

Pasaron por una puerta a un camerino con una ventila un tanto oxidada. Scott O´Jaran se encontraba despreocupadamene recostado sobre un sillón viejo en lo que engullía una rosquilla con jalea de cereza y leía el periódico. Sus piernas sobrepasaban el largo del mueble y se había sacado los zapatos. El enorme sujeto se volteó casi de inmediato tras escuchar pasos en su camerino y sonrió al ver que se trataba de su sobrino.

-Oh, miren eso. Keef que gusto verte, y veo que trajiste a tus amigos- señalo Scott de manera burlona -Chipz, pequeñín, ven para aca y saluda a papí-

Un monito capuchino bajó del ventilador de techo en donde se estaba comiendo un pedazo de manzana y corrió a subirse a los hombros de Keef y a picarle las mejillas.

-¿Un mono capuchino?- exclamó Dib al ver a la mascota de O'Jaran -¿Es legal que ande de país en país con un primate entre los hombros?-  
-No hay por que llamar a control animal. Chipz tiene todas las vacunas habidas y por haber, y mas licencias de las que puedo llegar a contar- le respondió el tío de Keef -Ademas, aquí entre nos, es difícil que lo lleguen a detectar si se mete en mi camisa-

El mono escudriñó una o dos veces la cabellera de Keef y luego corrió con Scott. El hombre tomó al changuito, que parecía que podía ser aplastado con sus manos, y dejo que este jugara con sus dedos.

-¿Saben? Keef me ha hablado tanto de ustedes que ya siento que los conozco de toda la vida. Son tal y como me los imaginé, claro esta, con algunas ligeras diferencias. A Zim me lo imaginaba mas bajo. A usted jovencita, con el cabello mas corto. Y siéndole sincero Dib, no me creí eso del descomunal tamaño de su cabeza, pero ahora que lo veo en persona, supongo que tendré que llamar a los del récord Guiness-  
-Vaya, gracias- volvió a usar Dib su sarcasmo.  
-Así que, ¿que hacen 3 jóvenes tan interesantes como ustedes en este lugar lleno de humo? Aun no me trago eso de que les gustara mi música de mierda-  
-Boberías, su música y sus letras son ideales para mi relajación. Usted describe en perfectamente lo que me gustaría que le pasara al 99.9% de la población de este planeta- le dijo Zim  
-Jajajajaja, ¡Oh Dios! ¡Eso fue brutal! Me agrada tu amigo Zim, si que tiene sentido del humor-

Lo malo era que Zim se quedo confundido por un instante, lo estaba diciendo en serio. Aun necesitaba aprender un tanto mas del comportamiento humano antes de terminar de asimilarlo.

-Me cayeron bastante bien, deberían de acompañarme mañana domingo a dar un paseo por esta ciudad-  
-¿Que?- exclamó Dib.  
-Espero que no les moleste viajar con 2 personas mas. Mi representante organizó un concurso allá en carolina del sur y los ganadores se van a venir hasta acá, así que, ahí los dejo a su criterio-

No importaba lo que Dib protestara, viniendo de Zim y Gaz, era obvio que la respuesta iba a ser si.


End file.
